


Try Something New

by butterflybeautyrush



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blushing Dean, Bottom Dean, Bunker Era, Coming Untouched, Dean in Panties, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Embarrassed Dean, Established Relationship, Extended Use of Sex Toy, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Minor Praise Kink, Nervous Dean, Nipple Play, Panties, Reassuring Sam, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Supportive Sam, Team Dean's Red Ass, Top Sam Winchester, Vibrator, Vulnerable Dean, butt plug, hole spanking, nsfw gifs, nsfw pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybeautyrush/pseuds/butterflybeautyrush
Summary: Now that life has settled somewhat and Sam and Dean have a place to call home, they are finding new ways to spice up their sex life.This is a series of minimally related chapters detailing the brothers’ explorations into new kinks or sexual experiences with each other.Important Note: This fic is heavily inspired by and accompanied by many NSFW gifs and pictures.  Do NOT scroll in public, around friends/family, or at work.





	1. Rimming

 

“Come on, Dean.”   Sam was lying on his stomach, sprawled out on Dean’s bed as his brother fiddled with the handle of his dresser drawer, back to Sam. “You didn’t want to bottom at first either. And now you love being split open on my cock.” He smirked and watched Dean’s ears and neck turn a brilliant shade of red, obvious even in the dim lighting. “What’s the harm in trying? You might actually enjoy it.” It was hard to keep the desire out of his voice, but Sam knew Dean would only shoot him down quicker if he felt Sam was asking in a moment of horniness.

 

And yeah, Sam’s cock was definitely part of this, but he had thought about this, and a lot of other things he wanted to try, in moments of downtime. He loved being with Dean. There was no question or hesitation there, but with how long they’d been together and how much they trusted each other, why shouldn’t they experiment a little, spice things up?

 

Dean brought both hands up to the back of his neck and laced them, the frustration clear in his stance. He turned to face Sam, features twisted in something between a grimace, a frown, and nervousness. His voice suddenly exploded out of him, hands still clasped at the back of his neck. “You realize where you’re talking about putting your tongue? It-It’s…dirty!”

 

Sam almost laughed at how scandalized Dean was, but held it back. He couldn’t fault his brother. Rimming was definitely not the most sanitary kink to explore. And Sam knew his brother was skeeved by some things a lot easier than Sam was, something which Sam had always found slightly comical considering their line of work.

 

Sam rolled up to a seated position and patted the bed, inviting Dean to sit with him. He waited until Dean perched himself on the end, still jittery with restless energy, eyes darting around the room. “Dean. Look at me. I’m not asking you to bend over right this second. We’ll take some time to let you clean up and get comfortable.”

 

Dean looked like he was going to interrupt, so Sam rested a hand on his brother’s knee and continued. “I wouldn’t ask if it was something I was uncomfortable doing. And I’m not asking you to do it to me. Do you trust me?”

 

Swallowing thickly, Dean nodded. “Then let me do this for you.” Sam whipped out the puppy dog eyes and watched his brother crumble.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Dean still seemed nervous, but he allowed Sam to kiss him and relaxed into it after a moment.

 

“So when –“ It didn’t seem Dean could finish.

 

Sam smiled and brushed his thumb over Dean’s cheek. “How about this. Let’s take a nap and then we can go from there. I bought an enema for you, so when you’re ready you can use that, and then we can take a bath together to relax and get you focused on other things.”

 

“You bought what? Sam!”

 

“I know you big brother. I knew you’d want to be completely clean if you agreed to this, so I prepared.” He pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. “Remember the first time we had sex without a condom? You panicked that you weren’t clean enough. And that was just for my dick.” Dean flushed red again, trying to pull away from Sam’s hold. Sam released him and leaned in to kiss his temple.

 

Sam smiled and tugged Dean down next to him on the bed. “C’mere. Let yourself relax. You have nothing to worry about.” He whispered reassurances into Dean’s hair as his brother’s breaths evened out against his chest. Sam continued running his fingers through Dean’s hair for a few minutes and then finally just held his brother as he let himself drift off too.

 

***

 

When Sam woke up a short while later, Dean was lying in the same position against his chest, but he was awake, fingers tracing unknown patterns on his skin. Sam squeezed his arms tighter and then Dean’s gravelly voice broke the silence in a whisper. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

“Rimming is something I’ve wanted to try with you for a long time, Dean. Unless you’re completely against it and you tell me no, it’s something I still want to do.”

 

“But why?” The confusion rang through the question. “I don’t get it.”

 

Sam paused before answering, starting a slow drag of his fingers over Dean’s back through his t-shirt. He wanted to get this right. “You know that I love you, that I love being with you. There’s no doubt in my mind that being with you is the best decision I ever made. And making you feel good is a part of all that. Every piece of you, every reaction I can get out of you,” Sam smirked and kissed Dean’s hair, “every huff, squirm, moan, it’s all amazing and I love nothing more than finding new ways to make you come.”

 

Sam trailed his fingers lower until he was grazing over Dean’s crack through his sweatpants. Dean shivered in his arms. “You love when I play with your hole, right? God, you fall apart in my arms and beg me to fuck you every time I finger you. I think having me rim your ass might be even better.” Dean muffled a whimper into Sam’s chest and rocked his hips.

 

Sam pushed them both up until they were sitting and then guided Dean off the bed. “Go ahead and get yourself clean. When you’re ready I’ll run a bath.”

 

It was twenty minutes later when Dean came into Sam’s room, red-faced and refusing to meet Sam’s eyes. “Ready for the bath?” Dean only nodded. Smiling, Sam gripped Dean’s fingers and dragged him back to the bathroom, where he told his brother to undress.

 

Sam started the water and watched the big tub fill up. The bunker hadn’t had a tub when they first got there, but with the help of some angel mojo, they’d managed to get one installed a few months in. It had been a dream of Sam’s to have a tub to relax in after a long day and to Dean’s surprise, they’d both gotten a lot of use out of it.

 

In minutes the bathroom had filled with steam and the tub was ready. Sam turned to find Dean standing naked behind him, arms crossed over his chest. Sam quickly shed his clothes and stepped into the water, holding his hand out for Dean. His big brother wouldn’t ever admit it out loud, but he loved when Sam held him and the tub had become a place they both enjoyed where Dean let himself be held, Sam’s larger frame positioned around him.

 

Settling into the water, Sam breathed a deep sigh and groaned at the pleasure of steamy water encasing his whole body. Dean sat between his legs and leaned back, giving his own sigh when hot water was followed by Sam’s arms in wrapping around his chest. Sam tucked his face into the space over Dean’s shoulder and kissed his neck. Dean dropped his head to the side and leaned it back against Sam.

 

They let themselves soak and just enjoy the heat and each other for a while, Dean resting completely against Sam’s chest, his hands resting over Sam’s thighs where they were curled around him along the edges of the tub. Every so often Sam pressed lazy kisses to Dean’s skin and skimmed his fingers all over Dean’s body. A tickle over his stomach and Dean squirmed. A drag over his nipple and Dean bit his lip against a whimper. As Sam caressed a soft line over Dean’s cock, the member twitched and bobbed in the water. Slightly lower over Dean’s balls and his brother’s knees curled up, his legs spreading in invitation.

 

Sam grazed his teeth over Dean’s neck and a full-body shiver shook his body. His brother now sensitive and open, Sam let his fingers drop lower, cupping and rolling Dean’s balls before dipping to rub ever so softly against Dean’s taint. He sucked in a breath. Dean had shaved while he was in the bathroom earlier. The furl of muscle twitched at Sam’s touch and fluttered as he massaged over it, never pressing, just softly skimming in a circular motion.

 

“Sam,” Dean sighed.

 

“That’s it babe.” Sam held Dean snugly against his body as his brother’s hips tried to lift and seek a harder pressure from Sam’s hand. With just a finger rubbing over Dean’s hole, Sam had his brother completely boneless, squirming, needy. He kept up the rotation of his finger and let Dean push down against him, just the pad of his finger parting Dean’s hole, barely an illusion of Sam inside him.

 

“Please.” It was a murmur, so soft Sam had a hard time hearing the plea.

 

“Of course Dean. Let me take care of you.” Sam kissed Dean’s temple again and hit the release for the drain with his toe, letting the water recede around them. After about half had disappeared, Sam helped Dean sit up and climbed out himself, drying off before he guided Dean to his feet and over the ledge. He wrapped a towel around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him against his body. “You’re so gorgeous. Come on, let’s go lay down.”

 

Dean let himself be led back to his bedroom and eagerly laid face down on the mattress, curling his arms under a pillow and dragging it under his head. Sam smiled softly at the sight, taken by how beautiful and vulnerable his brother looked. Dean had a way of retreating into his head in moments like this where he was unsure and couldn’t be in control. Since they’d started their relationship, Dean had pushed himself through the moments of panic by doing just this, letting Sam lead and checking out a bit. Sam was proud of him for it, for giving himself the chance to try something new even when he was afraid or nervous.

 

Climbing up between Dean’s legs, Sam soothed his hands over the backs of Dean’s calves and then his thighs, massaging lightly over the skin there and then up over the globes of his ass. Sam eased Dean’s legs further apart and helped Dean relax back into the near state of bliss he’d achieved in the bath by caressing his legs and back with his hands, letting his brother adapt to his touch.

 

Sam pressed a kiss to Dean’s back and trailed another and another down the line of his spine. Parting Dean’s ass cheeks with his hands, Sam continued the line, his lips finally sealing a kiss over Dean’s sensitive rim. “Oh,” Dean breathed, a soft exclamation, but not disgust or rejection of the act. Sam did it again and felt a small flutter against his lips. Dean was so sensitive here. It was part of the reason he’d thought his brother would enjoy this so much.

 

Settling himself flat against the bed, Sam kept Dean’s cheeks parted and leaned in again, watching Dean’s hole twitch as he breathed a puff of air over the area. He heard Dean’s breath hitch and then lapped over Dean’s hole, the flat of his tongue pressing wide up the length of Dean’s crack. Swirling his tongue over the furl of muscle, Sam fought a grin at the squeak that escaped his brother.

At the slight lift of Dean’s hips to meet him, Sam dove in, his tongue lapping and flicking over Dean’s hole before pressing inside, fighting the tight grip of muscle to reach Dean’s inner walls. Even freshly cleaned inside and out, Dean tasted distinctly of his own sweet musk, and Sam couldn’t get enough. He jabbed his tongue inside with a pointed motion and repeated it, sucking and lapping. Muffled moans echoed in the room and Sam worked harder, hoping to drive Dean insane with the pleasure.

 

Bringing his thumb over to rub against the rim, Sam curled it inside and pulled sideways, widening Dean’s opening and making it easier to press his tongue in. Dean sobbed and pushed back against Sam’s face, desperate for more. Eager to give it to him, Sam eased his other thumb against the side of Dean’s hole and again pulled him wide, Dean’s hole clenching and fighting Sam’s hold on him.

 

Sam watched Dean throb and then darted his tongue inside, fucking into his hole and carving Dean out on his tongue. His brother was shaking under him, hips lifting back against Sam’s mouth, cock hard where it was trapped between his belly and the bed.

 

Taking a moment just to spread Dean on his thumbs, Sam ducked down to lick over Dean’s balls. Dean groaned and again rocked back, seeming to both hump the bed and shove himself into Sam’s hands and mouth. Sam spent a minute sucking at the skin of Dean’s sac and fucking him open on his fingers and Dean whined. “Sammy.”

 

“I gotcha Dean.” Pulling Dean wide, Sam drove his tongue into Dean’s hole, lapping at his rim and again fucking him on the long tapered muscle. As Dean rocked his hips, Sam pulled back and sucked at Dean’s hole again, this time unrelentingly. Dean cut off a scream and buried his face in the pillow. Hole so sensitive now it was throbbing and twitching under Sam’s ministrations, Dean whimpered.

 

“Please, Sammy! Ah, oh fuck, oh, Sammy.” Sam heard the whimpers and dropped one hand to roll Dean’s balls as his tongue lapped and jabbed into Dean once more. He felt them tense in his hand and then a sharp cry ripped from Dean’s throat as his body shook and his hole clenched down hard, orgasm sweeping through him. Sam didn’t let up until Dean was squirming away from rather than into his tongue.

 

With one last lap over Dean’s twitching hole, Sam pulled back and kissed one cheek of his ass. “You are so fucking amazing.”

 

Dean only trembled on the bed in response, and Sam moved up so he could lie next to his brother, pulling him into his arms. Dean curled himself against Sam’s chest, eager for the comfort after his orgasm as he usually was. For not being a cuddler, Dean was often the one to crawl into Sam’s space and make himself comfortable, especially after he came and Sam was only too happy to oblige him.

 

Sam was still hard, but at the moment he was so pleased with himself and with the fact that Dean had come mostly on his tongue alone, that he hardly cared. It was a few minutes later, after Dean had time to come down from his orgasm and reclaim his body that he noticed Sam’s erection.

 

“Mmm, let me,” he grunted, sliding himself somehow closer against Sam. He curled his hand around Sam’s shaft and tugged, twisting and pulling just how Sam liked it. Being so worked up from rimming Dean for the first time, and Sam really hoped it was only the first, it didn't take him long to come. With a good rub just under the head and over the slit on every glide of Dean’s hand, Sam came in a few short minutes. He groaned and pulled Dean hard against him, claiming his brother’s mouth as the wave overtook him.

 

As Sam settled back into the bed, head dropping to the pillow, Dean scrunched his face. “Dude,” he complained, realizing the tongue that had been in his ass had made it into his mouth.

 

Sam grinned.


	2. Panties

Sam sat in the den on the couch, one hand on the remote and a beer in the other. This was usually Dean’s gig, but every once in a while Sam was drawn to the mindlessness of just sitting and watching whatever he flipped past. It had been a long week and Sam needed to unwind.

 

A little while later, Dean ambled into the room, hair ruffled as usual, but not spiked, instead flopped over his forehead. He looked younger like that. “Hey, Sammy.” Sam gave him a lazy grin and when Dean went to sit next to him, Sam reached for his hand and pulled Dean down to straddle his lap.

 

“Hey there, cowboy,” Dean chuckled. He curled his arms around the back of Sam’s neck and kissed him, grinding his hips in a short small motion. Sam sucked at Dean’s bottom lip and nipped at it, kissing him softly when Dean winced at the sting.

 

Setting his beer on the side table, Sam gripped Dean’s hips, thumbs locked over his hipbones. “Fuck, you’re sexy.” His brother wasn’t wearing anything special, a dark gray Henley and sweats, but he looked incredible. Sam rolled his hips, pulling Dean down against him. Dean groaned and tucked his face into Sam’s neck, cheeks pinking as arousal flooded his body.

 

As Dean tried to get closer, his knees and thighs pressing hard against Sam’s legs, hips rolling, chest pressed to Sam’s, Sam slid his hands back to grab Dean’s ass, just as eager. Sam palmed the globes of Dean’s ass, cupping him and pulling him tighter against him.

 

Dean sucked a kiss into the hinge of his jaw and Sam turned to capture his lips. “I want you naked,” He whispered against Dean’s lips.

 

“Yeah?” Dean whispered back, biting his lip, suddenly shy. He groaned as Sam rocked up against him, but settled his hands against Sam’s chest, pushing him back firmly.

 

“What is it?” Sam rubbed his hands up Dean’s sides, his palms resting in the small of his brother’s back. Dean looked away and swallowed thickly, the sound audible to Sam sitting so close. “Dean?” Sam urged.

 

“I-Sammy –“ He took a deep breath, staring down at his lap. “Don’t laugh at me, okay?”

 

Sam stopped breathing for a moment, brow furrowing. “Don’t laugh? What am I laughing at?”

 

“Just don’t – okay?” Dean seemed so nervous, refusing to meet Sam’s eyes, fingers picking at Sam’s shirt.

 

“Dean, what’s going on?”

 

Dean’s eyes flashed up to Sam’s before they darted back to his lap. Slowly, nervously, he reached back for Sam’s hands and placed them on his hips, plucking at his waistband before looking at the far wall.

 

What the hell? Sam was lost, but it seemed Dean wanted him to do something with his sweats, so Sam leaned in and kissed Dean’s neck, his thumbs lifting Dean’s shirt and rubbing soothing circles into the divots above his hipbones. He trailed kisses to Dean’s collarbone and slid his hands back, this time sliding under Dean’s sweats and curling his hands around his ass cheeks.

 

Sam froze in place and felt Dean go rigid against him. Where usually Sam found the soft cotton of Dean’s boxers, or even nothing under his pants, Sam instead ran across the rough texture of, was that lace, covering Dean’s skin. “Dean?”

 

And then Sam felt it, the shake of Dean’s body in his arms, and his brother was pulling away, frantically pushing himself up off Sam’s lap. Sam didn’t let him get far before he tugged Dean back down, holding him firmly in place. “What are you wearing Dean?” Sam growled, lifting his hips so Dean could feel how hard he was. Sam hadn’t even seen what Dean was wearing and already he was aching and leaking at just the thought.

 

Dean shook in his hold and didn’t answer. God, his brother hated feeling vulnerable and Sam had just shoved Dean off a fucking cliff. He held Dean tighter. “Dean, baby, you feel how hard I am for you? Let me see you.” Sam whispered the words, afraid to spook Dean any further.

 

Shaking his head, Dean tried to pull away again, his eyes blank, shuttered against the expected rejection. “Stop it!” Sam gave Dean a slight shake, then whispered, “Show me, Dean. I want to see how amazing you look.”

 

Dean stopped fighting but remained still in Sam’s lap, not moving to get up or to undress. Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew his brother was extremely sensitive about anything that challenged his macho exterior, hated when people assumed he was gay, even now that he was sleeping with Sam. Sam wondered how long Dean had been hiding this secret, how much it had taken for Dean to put them on. Because Sam knew what Dean was wearing – fucking lace panties, and Sam wanted to see.

 

Sliding his thumbs under the waistband at Dean’s back, Sam slid the pants down, easing them down over his ass and then his cock. Even with the sweats unable to go lower, Sam found his breath stolen from his chest at the sight in front of him. His amazing brother was wearing a pair of black lace panties, his skin peeking through the material and his cock sitting comfortably in the front, a little extra fabric built in just for his cock.

 

 

Sam thumbed at Dean’s sides, awestruck. Dean was wearing men’s panties, meaning he’d had to either go into a store and buy them or order them online himself. Holy fuck. Sam raised his eyes ever so slowly up Dean’s body and found Dean’s face. His brother’s eyes were closed, his face pinched in a grimace, still somehow expecting rejection and scorn.

 

“Dean,” Sam said softly. Dean’s jaw tensed and Sam watched as a single tear trickled from the corner of Dean’s eye. “Sweetheart, you’re stunning.” He rubbed his hand over Dean’s lower back.

 

“I’m a fucking freak,” Dean snarled, eyes suddenly open and glaring at Sam. Sam didn’t even flinch, just stared Dean down.

 

“You’re not. You’re beautiful. And if you weren’t so upset right now I’d be two-seconds from fucking you, just like this, with your pretty panties pulled just under your ass.”   Sam’s hands gripped Dean’s hips hard, fingers likely leaving bruises behind.

 

“You believe the worst of yourself, put yourself down. Look at me Dean! Does it look like I don’t want you right now? Does it look like I’m disgusted? Fuck! Why do you do this?” Sam heard the words leave him, not a shout, but harsh and demanding of his brother. As soon as they were out, Sam collapsed back onto the couch, the fight leaving him. He looked at Dean beseeching. “Would you please just trust that I’m telling you the truth? I. Want. You. Panties and all. Fuck, because of the panties right now.“

 

Dean was staring at him wide-eyed, his fingers twined into the fabric of Sam’s shirt. “I –” It seemed like Dean might actually start crying. Sam had never seen him like this.

 

“Let’s go to bed,” Sam suggested, not knowing what else to do. He couldn’t leave Dean alone right now, but they also couldn't stay like this.

 

Seeming not to have heard him, Dean stared at Sam, a troubled look on his face. “You – like them?” He sounded incredulous. Sam licked his bottom lip, huffing a frustrated breath.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Pushing his luck, Sam went on. “How long have you been into this Dean?” Dean turned bright red again and ducked his head away from Sam’s gaze.   “Dean.”

 

“Nineteen,” he whispered. Sam reeled back, shocked. Just as he was about to ask, Dean kept talking. “Rhonda Hurley made me wear hers. I liked it.”

 

Sam soothed a hand up Dean’s tense side. “Okay, I can understand that. Why did you hide it from me?” Dean shot Sam a dark look. “Yeah, okay, I get that too. You’re not going to hide from me again, got it?” His tone was uncompromising and Sam made Dean meet his eyes.

 

His brother swallowed heavily and nodded. Sam nodded back and pulled Dean tight against his chest, swallowing back his own emotion when he felt a tear streak over his neck.

 

Oh Dean. Sam held Dean tight as he was able, running a hand up and down his back. After a few minutes of silence between them, Sam ventured a bit lower, placing his hand where his pinky grazed the lace, sweeping over the fabric and the skin underneath. Dean shivered and pushed his ass back against Sam’s hand, tucking his face into Sam’s neck. Sam grinned, hopeful that they might be able to reclaim the passion and excitement that had been building before.

 

Sam adjusted his hold on Dean and kissed him, claiming his mouth as he moved his hand again, this time using his palm to cup a cheek and letting his fingers trail over Dean’s crack through the lace. He stopped when he held one cheek firmly in his hand and squeezed. Dean lapped into Sam’s mouth and sucked at his tongue, eager again for Sam’s touch.

 

Sam battled to take Dean’s tongue back between his own lips and swept his hand down to grab hold of Dean’s other ass cheek. With a firm hold, Sam was able to pull Dean’s hips against his own and they both moaned, hot puffs of air shared between them.

 

Levering himself up, Sam dragged Dean against him, his brother clinging to his body as Sam stood, legs wrapping around Sam’s waist and arms around his neck. Dean’s mouth never stopped moving against Sam’s and trailed down his jaw as Sam navigated the rooms between the den and Dean’s bedroom.

 

The more Dean sucked and nibbled at Sam’s skin, the more distracted he became and the bunker suddenly became the world’s hardest obstacle course. One tip forward had Dean’s ass landing roughly on the map table, Sam ravaging his mouth for a long minute before he hefted Dean up again and kept going. Overbalancing to compensate Dean’s weight and Sam staggered in the hallway outside the bedrooms. Dean’s back smashed into the wall and the breath was knocked out of him, his legs tightening in a vise around Sam’s body.

 

Sam squeezed at Dean’s ass and rolled his hips forward, taking advantage of the position. Dean growled into Sam’s mouth. “Bed, Sammy, now.”

 

“Fuck yes.” Sam panted and finally, finally got them to Dean’s room, dropping them both to the mattress as soon as he had Dean over its edge. He shoved Dean up until his head was near the pillows and then wrenched Dean’s legs from around him, pushing them down, so he could drag the sweats from his brother’s body.

 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Sam whispered into the room, absorbing the sight of Dean splayed out for him in his panties, shirt rucked up under his ribs, showing off his stomach and the bulge of his cock through the sheer fabric.

 

Lifting his gaze, Sam found Dean staring down at him, teeth about chomping into his bottom lip, and it was then Sam noticed his brother’s knuckles curled tightly into the comforter. Sam scooted up between Dean’s thighs and settled his hands over Dean’s, pulling the bunched fabric free and smoothing out Dean’s fingers.

 

“So hot in your panties, Dean.” Sam ghosted his hands up Dean’s arms and down over his chest until he found the edge of Dean’s shirt, nudging Dean to lift up so Sam could tug it free.

 

Once the Henley was over Dean’s head, Sam dropped it to the floor and leaned over Dean, planting his fists on either side of his brother’s face. From this angle he could see the flat planes of Dean’s chest and stomach flush red under the scrutiny and the ripple of his muscles as Dean tensed and squirmed. Sam stooped down for a slow kiss, teasing Dean’s lips open and lapping into his mouth. As always, Dean relaxed into the kiss and Sam gradually pulled away.

 

Trailing fingers over Dean’s ribs, Sam watched as Dean jerked and glared at him. “Dammit Sam!”

 

Sam pressed his lips together to suppress the laugh fighting to escape. He ducked down and kissed over the ticklish spot, dragging the tip of his tongue over the skin there before moving sideways, tongue trailing hotly over Dean’s stomach and just under his navel. Stopping to kiss a wet stripe down Dean’s treasure trail, Sam swirled his thumb in soothing circles over Dean’s hipbones. His brother settled under the touch and lifted his hips, seeking more of the touch and Sam’s mouth.

 

It took Sam only a few kisses until he met the waistband of Dean’s panties, and he couldn’t help the groan as his lips crossed lace. “Fuck,” Sam groaned again and nuzzled lower, mouthing over the bulge of Dean’s cock encased in lace, his tongue poking out to trace the curve of him.

 

Dean’s back arched and he rolled his hips, hands latching onto Sam’s shoulders, one sliding up to card through Sam’s hair.   Sam leered up the length of Dean’s body and puffed hot air over Dean’s cock, relishing the whimper he earned. “That’s it, so hot and pretty for me, Dean. Wearing your panties, just begging me to fuck you. How do you feel, baby, huh?” He licked at Dean through the thin material. “You feel naughty Dean? You want me to fuck you? To take you apart?” Sam soothed his hands up Dean’s sides, kissing Dean’s cock as it twitched against its confines. “Just like this baby, so sweet in your panties, so desperate for my cock. What do you want, huh Dean?”

 

Dean whined low in his throat and rolled his hips up toward Sam’s mouth, desperate to be touched, for anything. He trembled in Sam’s hold, thighs shaking where they were open around Sam, fingers quivering in Sam’s hair and on his shoulder. “Please, Sammy.”

 

“I gotcha. Don’t worry, Dean. I’ll take care of you. Tell me what you want.” Sam kissed the bared skin of Dean’s lower belly as he situated his thumb over Dean’s balls. He massaged the digit in a circle and watched Dean shake harder under him. Lowering his mouth to Dean’s groin, Sam sucked devilishly at Dean’s cock through the panties as he continued the motion of his thumb. Dean squirmed at the sensations and couldn’t seem to help rocking his hips against Sam.

 

“Sam, Sammy…fuck me!” Dean ordered, shoving his hips at Sam. Sam grinned. Finally. That was his big brother, brash, demanding.

 

By then, Dean’s cock had gotten so hard the panties were struggling to contain him, the lace stretched tight over his skin. Sam gave one more kiss to his cock and then patted Dean’s outer thigh. “Turn over.”

 

Dean licked his bottom lip and scrambled to obey, swinging his legs around Sam and turning onto his knees. Sam groaned at the sight and reached out to cup Dean’s ass, leaning over his back and pulling Dean against his cock, slowly grinding against his brother. He placed a kiss on the back of Dean’s neck, then his shoulder blade, continuing down until he was at the low dip of Dean’s spine.

 

Sam could hear Dean’s breathy pants, heard them hitch as Sam curled his fingers under Dean’s waistband, heard them stop all together when he tugged the fabric down over his brother’s ass, leaving his cock and balls covered. Only when Sam again kissed Dean’s back did Dean suck in another breath.

 

Sam pointed his tongue and dragged it down the center of Dean’s back, not stopping at the top of his crack, headed right for Dean’s hole. Dean jerked in Sam’s hold, a nervous, “Sam,” coming from him in warning. Dean still wasn’t fully comfortable with the idea of rimming, of having Sam’s face or mouth near that intimate part of him, especially when he hadn’t been able to clean and prep down there ahead of time.

 

Sam didn’t care, honestly, would gladly eat Dean out right now, but he knew his brother would be uncomfortable with it and Sam still wanted to fuck Dean in his panties. He would have to save that for later. Instead, he kissed the globe of Dean’s ass and parted the cheeks with his hands.

 

Dean’s hole winked out at him, pink and furled, fluttering as if to invite Sam in. “Fuck,” he growled, thumbing over it. Dean pushed back against him.

 

“Grab the lube Dean.” There was a rustle out of Sam’s view and then the bottle was shoved back in Sam’s face.

 

“Fuck, here, let’s go Sam!” Sam grinned.   Dean moved fast when he wanted something.

 

Popping the cap, Sam squeezed lube over his fingers and tossed it back on the bed. He brought his middle finger to Dean’s hole and massaged over the tight rim. When Dean pushed back, Sam finally pressed inside, letting Dean’s ass suck him in to the webbing. Sam gently pulsed his finger in and out of Dean’s hole, curling it and tugging at the rim to open him up. Feeling no more resistance, Sam pressed in a second finger and Dean’s back arched at the sensation.

 

“Yeah, more,” he rasped, arms not entirely stable as they supported his weight. Sam soothed a hand up Dean’s back and pressed at the back of his neck, urging Dean to drop down.

 

It was a position Dean was strangely fond of and he willingly dropped, shoulders digging into the mattress, his arms finally free. As Sam pressed a third finger inside, Dean groaned and curled one hand into the comforter, the other lifting to cup his cock.

 

As long as Dean kept the panties in place, Sam was fine with Dean rubbing at himself. Sam curled his three fingers. Dean squeaked at the pressure on his prostate and pushed back, trying to take Sam deeper. “Sammy, now.”

 

Sam spread his fingers one more time and pulled free, blowing out a breath as Dean’s hole flared at him before slowly tightening back up. He knew Dean hated being empty like that, wanted to be filled the entire time after they started something until he came. He noticed Dean’s fingers tighten in the fabric, but held himself back from begging.

 

Sam squirted more lube onto his fingers and smeared it over his cock. When he was properly slicked, he aligned himself with Dean’s hole and held himself there, teasing his brother with just the head sliding over his hole. Dean whined, snarling when Sam still remained just outside where Dean wanted him most.

 

“What?” Sam asked innocently, fighting a smirk when Dean bucked back. Parting Dean’s cheeks with one hand and guiding himself with the other, Sam finally pushed his cock past the tight ring of Dean’s muscles and kept pushing until his hips were flush with Dean’s ass.

 

Dean sighed as he was filled and Sam held still, letting him adjust. “Good baby? Like my cock deep inside you?” Sam punched his hips forward and Dean howled.

 

Sam pulled back slowly and again thrust his hips forward, hard. Dean’s back arched and it was obvious he was palming his cock, arm moving rhythmically out to the side. Sam kept up the thrusts, slow slide out and quick glide in until Dean was mumbling and grunting with every movement of Sam’s hips. “That’s it, Dean, take my cock. You love having a cock buried in your hole, don’t you, fucking can’t get enough.”

 

Moving his hands to grip Dean around the waist, Sam tugged Dean back against him on the next thrust and then he ground himself inside, pulling up on Dean’s torso until his brother was vertical. Sam guided Dean’s back against his chest until he was perched over Sam’s lap, head lolling on Sam’s shoulder.

 

Sam thrust up and Dean trembled against him, one hand still palming his cock, squeezing and rubbing to heighten his pleasure. Another grind of his hips and Sam could tell he’d hit Dean’s prostate, moans changing in pitch, more of a growl as Dean bucked down on him.

 

Holding Dean up with one hand, Sam wound his other arm around Dean’s frame and cupped his hand over Dean’s, squeezing and massaging his erection. The lace was slightly rough, scratchy against his fingers and Sam could only imagine how that must feel on Dean’s cock. As Sam pounded his hips up in a steady motion, Dean rocking down to meet him, he worked his fingers harder against Dean’s hard on, rolling his balls as best he could through the material, and rubbing his perineum with two of his fingers at the same time.

 

Dean was on overload, his groans catching in his throat, eyes fluttering, hole clenching around Sam’s cock. Sam couldn’t get enough, couldn’t wait to see Dean explode. All the heightened emotions from before, the pleasure – the orgasm would hit him hard.

 

“Fuck Dean, so tight around my cock, so hot and desperate to have me inside you. You gonna come soon?” Sam angled his next thrust to drive hard into Dean’s prostate. Dean whimpered, mouth open, head lax on Sam’s shoulder. “Wanna see you come, baby, right in your pretty panties. Gonna cream yourself for me, make a mess, all for me.”

 

Dean sobbed, at the words, at the next hard thrust of Sam’s hips, he didn’t know. But once he started, he couldn’t seem to stop. Sam pounded his hips up into Dean, chasing his own orgasm at that point, and every thrust forced a sobbed moan from Dean’s lips. His brother was clinging to the edge, just barely hanging on.

 

Sam rubbed hard at Dean’s cock on his next thrust and felt Dean go rigid in his arms, hips grinding down onto Sam. He shook in Sam’s arms, cock twitching and spurting come into his panties, leaking through the lace and over Sam’s fingers. Sam didn’t stop the motion of his hands, his hips still moving in short thrusts.

 

Sam peered down the length of Dean’s body, captured by the sight of Dean’s come smearing over his cock through the lace. The clench of Dean’s hole around his cock and the sound of his whine as Sam rubbed again over his dick sent him over the edge, spilling into Dean in hot bursts.

 

He turned his face into Dean’s neck and kissed the skin wetly, groaning and working himself through the last of his orgasm. They both sagged when Sam’s hips stilled and Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle in an effort to hold them both up.

 

For a long minute, neither of them moved and then Sam became aware of the tension in his leg muscles and how desperately he needed to move. Gingerly, he lifted Dean off his cock, come leaking down his brother’s thighs, and helped him lay flat on the bed. Limbs tingling, Sam stretched out and pulled Dean against his body, wet lace sliding against his lower stomach.

 

Dean scrunched his face in discomfort and Sam chuckled lightly. He leaned in and kissed Dean softly, sucking at his bottom lip. “That was hot,” he whispered into Dean’s mouth. His brother’s cheeks turned red, but he didn’t argue. “Don’t ever hide from me Dean, not again.”

 

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded, nuzzling under Sam’s chin. “When did you learn to talk so dirty?”

 

Sam outright laughed at that and held his brother tighter. “Dunno. I’ve let little bits slip before. Guess you in your pretty panties brought it all out of me though.”

 

“S’ hot,” Dean murmured, and Sam could tell he was about to fall asleep.

 

“Glad you enjoyed yourself. Go to sleep, Dean. I’ll clean you up.”

 

“M’ gross. S’ all sticky an’ wet.”

 

Sam heard the pout in Dean’s voice, pictured the scrunch of his brow, and smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. His brother’s breaths evened out.

 

After a few minutes of holding Dean while he slept, Sam finally made himself move, climbing out of the bed and going to get a wet washcloth from the bathroom. When he returned, Dean was still curled on his side.

 

Sam gently plucked at the waistband of the panties, wound tightly around Dean’s thighs just under his ass and over his cock. Lifting it away from Dean’s skin, Sam pulled it free from Dean’s now soft cock and then slid them down his legs, come streaking over the skin as he went.

 

Sam winced, but knew his brother was exhausted enough that he wouldn’t wake up. Taking the washcloth, Sam stroked over Dean’s skin, wiping up the come turning crusty in Dean’s pubes and down between his ass cheeks, cleaning Dean’s legs of the come left behind by the panties.

 

Holding the cloth in one hand, Sam gathered up the come-soaked panties. He didn’t know if they were salvageable, but Dean had looked so perfect in them, he had to try. Sam went to the bathroom and filled the sink, leaving the lace in the warm water to soak.

 

In minutes he was back in Dean’s room where he found Dean still curled on his side, but with his brow tense and goose bumps rising on his skin. Sam smiled softly and tugged the comforter and sheets from under Dean’s body, covering them both as he climbed in and pulled Dean against him. Dean’s brow smoothed within seconds of being held and Sam decided he would keep that secret to himself. Dean never had to know how much he needed Sam, even in sleep.

 

As Sam laid back, he thought of all the different kinds of panties he could get Dean into, what colors would look best against his skin, what cuts would frame his cock best, his ass, what cuts would leave his ass completely open for Sam’s easy access. Sam’s tongue darted out over his bottom lip. He would need to do some research in the morning.


	3. Nipple Play

They had just finished a long case, endless days followed by near sleepless nights, both of them bruised and a little scraped, but otherwise okay. When they’d gotten back to the bunker, they’d both stripped down and climbed into Dean’s bed and stayed there for the next twelve hours, asleep as soon as the sheets cleared their hips.

 

After waking slowly, curled closer than when they’d fallen asleep, they had lain in bed for a while, simply enjoying the quiet restfulness of being home, Sam running his fingertips in gentle patterns over Dean’s skin, Dean’s hand curled possessively around Sam’s hip. They had reluctantly gotten up to take care of basic necessities and grabbed something to eat, but had crawled back into bed not long after.

 

Sam propped himself up on one arm, enjoying the sight of Dean so relaxed, sprawled under the sheets, cheeks more freckled than usual from the extended sun exposure the last few days. He reached out and stroked Dean’s cheekbone, leaning in slowly to capture his lips. Dean strained up to meet him and opened up for Sam’s tongue, their mouths moving slow and easy.

 

Keeping the pace relaxed, Sam nibbled at Dean’s bottom lip and over his cheek before easing back over his lips, sealing their mouths together and lapping at every corner of his pallet. Sam’s lips were tingling, a combination of Dean’s kisses and the stubble sprinkling his jaw, built up from a few days without shaving. Their tongues intertwined and Dean gasped into his mouth, his hand coming up to grip the back of Sam’s neck, pulling him in harder against him, hips trying to meet Sam’s across the few inches separating them.

 

Sam soothed a hand over Dean’s waist, down over his hip, gentling his brother’s movements. He sucked at Dean’s tongue and trailed fingertips over Dean’s ribs, smiling against his mouth when his brother choked a laugh and twitched against Sam’s body. Spreading his hand out over Dean’s back, he pressed him closer, plundering Dean’s mouth in a slow domination.

 

Dean met him eagerly, accepted his tongue and lips in any way Sam would give them to him. Right then, Dean was open to anything Sam wanted and Sam knew it, relished it. As Sam kissed him, nibbled at his lips and the hard line of his jaw, Dean pressed his body closer, his chest arching to meet Sam, eyes bright and eager.

 

Sam cupped Dean’s cheek, angling his mouth for better access, running his fingers back through Dean’s hair. Dean preened under the touch, so accepting and, dare Sam say needy. He loved this side of his brother.

 

With a light touch, Sam grazed his fingers over Dean’s skin, leaving trails of goose bumps behind. He caressed the muscles of Dean’s chest and his stomach, bringing his fingers back up to skim a nipple. Sam sensed a light twitch and suppressing a grin, did it again, but harder, kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth as his brother moaned, nipples perking at the attention.

 

Sam pressed his tongue back between Dean’s lips and thumbed over the now hardened nipple again, circling it and dragging his nail lightly down its center, coaxing another moaned sigh from Dean. His head dropped back leaving Sam’s lips to trail down his jaw, to suck at the skin of his neck.

 

Dean shivered in Sam’s hold, still trying to get as close to Sam as possible. Sam cradled Dean against him, flicking his thumb over the nipple again, arranging his thigh to rest against Dean’s groin, his brother’s cock already getting hard. He was met with a slow roll of Dean’s hips and pressed in lightly with his leg. With their hips still angled towards each other, Sam pressed on Dean’s shoulder, pushing him back so Sam had better access to his brother’s chest.

 

The position may not have been the most comfortable, but it gave Dean the opportunity to get some friction and allowed Sam the chance to explore the rest of his brother’s body. Sam pinched Dean’s nipple between two fingers, rolling it and overwhelming Dean with pinpricks of pleasure as he sucked kisses into Dean’s collarbone, his chest, and finally sucked the other nipple between his lips.

 

 

The sensations drove Dean crazy, dragged a throaty groan from him as his chest arched against Sam, his fingers biting into Sam’s side. After an extended moment of sucking, Sam pulled back and blew over the nub, watching Dean’s face above him, lip caught between his teeth as his eyes rolled back. Sam blew cool air over the sensitive skin again and then took it back into his mouth. Dean whimpered and tunneled his fingers into Sam’s hair, pressing him harder against his chest.

 

It always amazed Sam how sensitive Dean’s nipples were, how quickly his brother’s arousal heightened when Sam so much as pinched one. With all of the attention Sam was giving them now, Dean was riding a pleasure high and Sam couldn’t help the desire to finally see this through – lavish Dean’s nipples with so much attention that it would push his brother into an orgasm. Sam had wanted to see if it was possible for a long time, but their pressing need for each other always got in the way. Today, the slower, easy pace they’d set seemed the perfect opportunity to finally try.

 

Pulling back from Dean’s chest, Sam relented in teasing Dean’s other nipple with his fingers as well. Dean inhaled deeply and angled his head down, seeking Sam’s mouth. Sam met him eagerly but gently, sealing his lips over Dean’s. For a long minute, Sam simply kissed Dean, enjoying the sweet taste of his tongue and the easy exchange between their lips.

 

Sam held himself over Dean’s torso, his mouth still guiding Dean’s in an unhurried kiss. With his free hand, Sam gripped Dean’s raised hip and pushed it so his brother now lay flat on the bed, adjusting his own legs to align himself to Dean’s side, hip still dipping into the mattress.

 

Positioned as he was with his erection just out of range of Dean’s own, Sam slid his hand from Dean’s hip to his cock, thumb brushing over the underside until it found the pre-come dribbling from his slit. Sam scooped it up, and drawing away from Dean’s mouth, he met Dean’s eyes as he took his thumb between his lips, lids falling heavy over his eyes at the taste.

 

Sam felt Dean’s breathy sigh gust over his lips and again leaned in to kiss him. Dean gladly accepted Sam into his mouth, hand scrabbling at Sam’s shoulder to pull him closer. With Dean distracted by his tongue, Sam wormed a hand between their chests and again twisted at a peaked nipple, pinching and rolling the nub until his brother gasped into his mouth and turned his head into the pillow, chest lifting and hips jerking.

 

Sam’s cock twitched at the sight and he nibbled at the exposed edge of Dean’s jaw, urging Dean’s mouth back to his. His brother was flushed with arousal, eyes glittering in the dim light of the room, his plump lips swollen in the aftermath of their kisses and Sam stifled a growl at how debauched he looked.

 

Dean licked his bottom lip and Sam, unable to resist, claimed his mouth once more. Their tongues battled for a long moment and then Sam slowed the kiss, his thumb rubbing in repeated circles around Dean’s nipple. Trailing kisses down from Dean’s lips to the curve of his neck and over his collar bone, Sam released Dean’s left nipple and crossed his hand under his chin, pinching its twin to a hard peak as his mouth latched on to the one he’d abandoned.

 

Dean arched into the touch, a whine catching in his throat, his hand again curling into Sam’s hair, pulling him more firmly against his chest. Sam gladly sucked harder, sweeping his tongue over the hardened nub, nipping it lightly as he pinched the other one. Dean whined again, his hips rolling, cock hard and bobbing against his stomach, pre-come leaking from his tip.

 

Sam laved over Dean’s nipple, alternately sucking and darting his tongue over it, dragging his teeth over the sensitive tip when Dean least expected a change in the pattern. His thumb and middle finger tweaked Dean’s other nipple, his pointer flicking in quick little motions that were driving Dean insane. A near constant stream of whimpers and moans fell from Dean’s lips at the sensations, his cock twitching, hips jerking, trying to find the friction that would push him over.

 

Sam could tell Dean was close, the familiar blush spreading over his chest and the sounds he was making a clear signal. A quiet whimper of “Sam” reached his ears as Dean’s hips lifted into the air, and he realized it was the first word spoken between them since climbing back into bed that day. Dean’s noises didn’t stop, the pitch of them ratcheting higher the quicker Sam moved his tongue and flicked his finger. It was slightly intoxicating to know that he had driven Dean to this point.

 

Sam’s cock ached, sore with need, but he refused to give in and ruin his chances of seeing Dean come just like this. Instead, he rocked his hips against Dean’s thigh, grinding his throbbing cock and swollen balls into the meat of Dean’s leg, easing some of the pressure he was feeling. It helped somewhat and he was able to focus a little more easily on pushing his brother over the edge.

 

Another whimper, a whine cut off in Dean’s throat, hand tightening painfully in Sam’s hair, and Dean was coming. Sam pulled his face away so he could see and quickly replaced his mouth with his right hand, slipping his left back over to reach Dean’s other nipple. He thumbed over them both simultaneously in firm motions and watched as his brother’s body seized under him, head thrown back, hips lifting and twitching into the open air, cock jerking as come spurted from his tip and fell in wet sticky streaks over his belly.

 

Sam ground his hips harder against Dean’s thigh, continuing the motion of his thumbs on Dean’s chest. Dean thrashed under him and sobbed, overwhelmed at the sensations, tears leaking down his temples as his cock spewed another stream of come.

 

Finally relenting, Sam pushed his left forearm under Dean’s shoulder, his right hand lifting to cup Dean’s cheek, pulling his brother’s mouth to meet his as he rocked his hips harder. Dean was panting, more breathing against Sam’s mouth than anything, but Sam sucked and lapped at his lips as he increased the pace of his thrusts. A few more and Sam too fell over the edge, forehead dropping to Dean’s collarbone as his body tensed and his cock jerked, sticky come smearing over Dean’s leg and dripping towards the sheets.

 

Dean trembled beneath him, his hands clutching at Sam’s back and sides, breath still coming in short bursts. Sam pressed a gentle kiss to the skin stretched over Dean’s collarbone and kissed a trail back up to Dean’s mouth. He kissed over Dean’s lips and then his cheeks, moving to his tear-wet temples and finally his eyelids. Dean shivered, fingers biting into Sam’s back, even still trying to pull him closer.

 

Sam obliged him and shifted so his body rested completely over Dean’s, no space between them. Dean sighed and relaxed, body settling into the mattress, humming with contentment as Sam kissed his way back to Dean’s lips.

 

Sam kissed Dean gently, almost chastely and pulled back, stroking his thumb over Dean’s cheek. Dean blinked his eyes open and stared back at Sam.   “Hey,” Sam whispered.

 

“Hey,” Dean rasped back.

 

Sam smiled softly. “How ya feeling?”

 

A blissed out smile graced Dean’s lips. “M’ good.” He shifted his hips against Sam’s. “Really good.”

 

“Yeah? You ever think you’d come just from having your nipples played with?” Sam kept his voice at a whisper, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful calm in the room.

 

Dean moaned, lashes fluttering. “Not even once. But damn.”

 

Sam smiled and claimed Dean’s lips again, gently coaxing his mouth open for Sam’s tongue. Dean still wasn’t resisting the pace he set and Sam knew they both savored times like this more than they would admit aloud. They had all day. Maybe they’d make out for hours, maybe they’d take a nap, maybe Sam would just hold Dean while they laid there in silence. Whatever they did, it would be a break from hunting, and maybe, Sam smirked against Dean’s lips, he’d try to do this all over again in a little bit.


	4. Vibrating Plug

“I want you to try something for me.” Sam’s back to Dean, he tried to project the words without his inner nerves showing through. Their sex life had gotten more interesting in the last two months or so, but he wasn’t sure Dean was ready to hear about or do some of the things Sam fantasized. He was giving it a shot anyway.

 

“Oh yeah?” Dean drawled from Sam’s bed, camped out on his stomach with Sam’s pillow under his chest, legs flat out behind him, crossed at the ankle .

 

Sam swallowed thickly. “You trust me.” It was said as a statement, but clearly meant as a question. Dean perked up from his lax position, suddenly more alert.

 

“What’s going on Sammy? You know I do.” Sam remained facing his desk, rifling through a pile of papers without really looking for anything. He just needed to do something with his hands. “Sam,” Dean called his attention back sternly.

 

Sam inhaled deeply and forged ahead. “I want you to wear a plug for me.” He turned around on the last word, nervous, but knowing he needed to see Dean’s reaction. Dean’s brow furrowed and he squinted up at Sam.

 

“What’s the catch?”

 

“What d’ya mean?” Sam couldn’t decipher his brother’s expression.

 

“Why are you so nervous to ask me this?” Dean sat up on the bed. “I’ve let you lick my ass, Sam.”

 

Sam’s lips quirked. “And you love it too.” He paused. “I guess – I’m not sure what your feelings are on toys. And I was hoping you’d wear it all day for me.”

 

“Okay…first off, totally into the idea of toys. I love you filling me up. I can’t see why toys would be any different. Second, why?” Dean’s face scrunched up, not against it, but definitely a bit confused.

 

Sam smiled and approached the bed, sitting with his brother. “I wanna see you enjoy being full all day. When you go to sit down and realize you can’t move without feeling a cock in you. When you’re walking and just have to squirm because it’s hitting all the right places as you move. I wanna see you come apart for me, little bits at a time.”

 

“Holy fuck.” Dean’s eyes were dilated and his cheeks flushed red. “Why were you nervous about this? Fuck, do you have one?”

 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair and leaned down to kiss the side of his face, pushing him over until Dean was sprawled on his back under Sam. “Don’t have one yet. I didn’t want to pressure you by making assumptions. You wanna look online and pick one out?”

 

“Hell yes, just, after you fuck me.” Sam tucked his face into Dean’s neck with a laugh. And got to it.

 

***

 

When they were both sated, panting with Dean curled across Sam’s chest, Sam reached to his nightstand for his laptop and for a while Sam and Dean laid together and searched their options. They read through features, clicked through pictures, read reviews, until finally Dean lifted his hand from Sam’s chest and pointed at the screen. “[That one](https://www.amazon.com/Vibrating-Powerful-Vibration-PALOQUETH-Pleasurable/dp/B0753FX4RF/ref=pd_day0_121_5?_encoding=UTF8&pd_rd_i=B0753FX4RF&pd_rd_r=DF55VV4GKMGC928T2AVW&pd_rd_w=D18h5&pd_rd_wg=AJXRP&psc=1&refRID=DF55VV4GKMGC928T2AVW).”

 

“Really? You sure?” There was an excited edge to Sam’s voice and Dean popped his head up to face him.

 

“I’m sure. Sure I want you to put that in my ass and make me crazy.” He growled the words and sealed his mouth over Sam’s, nipping his bottom lip before pulling back to look Sam in the eye.

 

“Fuck,” Sam murmured. In minutes he had the toy ordered and paid for, expedited shipping so they would have it sooner, and he pushed the laptop to the side so he could pull Dean across his body. He couldn’t wait for the toy to get here so he could use it on Dean. Not even something he’d thought about, the toy was ribbed and came with vibration settings and a detached remote. He was going to send Dean through the roof.

 

 

***

 

Sam was in the den with a book when Dean came in holding a box a couple mornings later, biting his lip, eyes bright with excitement. Sam bookmarked his page and set the book down on the cushion next to him, his eyes never leaving Dean’s.

 

“Is that it?” Dean nodded and came to plant himself on Sam’s lap. Sam accepted him and kissed his brother’s lips, folding his hands around his back. “You ready?”

 

Dean rocked his hips down into Sam’s. “Yeah,” he groaned, sucking the bolt of Sam’s jaw.

 

“I can’t wait to see you spread wide on this thing. God, the thought of you just going through your day…” Sam trailed off, his forehead in the curve of Dean’s neck. With a deep breath, Sam pushed Dean to his feet, grabbing the box and directing him to go prep so he’d be able to wear the plug the whole day while Sam went to clean the toy.

 

Dean blushed and went off to the bathroom. Sam chuckled, knowing how eager they both were. A few minutes later they were in Dean’s room, the toy washed and ready to go.

 

“Take off your clothes and lay down,” Sam ordered with a pat to his brother’s ass.

 

Dean bit his bottom lip, eyeing Sam’s other hand where he held the toy. Sam smiled and held it out for Dean to see. His brother swallowed thickly and trailed a finger over its surface. He sucked in a breath.

 

“Excited?” Sam asked, anxious to begin. Dean nodded and shucked his clothes, scrambling onto the bed and settling onto his forearms and knees. Sam smirked and crawled up behind Dean, running his hand in broad strokes over his brother’s back.

 

“C’mon Sammy,” Dean growled, wiggling his hips enticingly.

 

“Fuck,” Sam whispered and dropped a kiss to Dean’s lower back. Setting the toy at his side, Sam ran both hands over Dean’s skin, soothing over his back and down his legs, massaging over the globes of his ass. Dean sighed as he relaxed into Sam’s hands and only then did Sam finally reach for the lube.

 

Squeezing some onto his fingers, Sam rubbed a digit over Dean’s hole in a slow circle, breath catching as it fluttered under his touch. Dean’s hips pushed back against Sam’s fingers and Sam relented, pushing the digit slowly inside. Sam groaned at the tight heat encasing his finger and pressed another kiss to Dean’s skin, this time just at the swell of his ass.

 

Pulling back Sam started a gentle thrust with his finger, easing Dean’s hole open with the one before finally pushing back inside with two. Dean huffed at the slight burn and pushed his hips back. “Fuck. Me.”

 

“Getting there. I want you totally ready first.”

 

“Sam.” Dean’s tone bordered on a whine.   Sam smirked and thrust both fingers inside sharply, forcing a grunt out of Dean.

 

Sam kept up the motion, pushing in and out with two fingers, curling them against Dean’s rim, angling away from Dean’s prostate even as he added a third. This was all about the prolonged pleasure, the gradual build throughout the day. Striking Dean’s prostate now with his fingers would defeat the purpose. Even still, Dean pressed back, whined pleas of Sam’s name escaping his lips, desperate for Sam to hit his sweet spot.

 

“Not yet, Dean. Wait until I’ve got you filled up.” Sam soothed a hand down Dean’s flank.

 

When Sam’s fingers glided into Dean’s hole with little resistance, the pucker fluttering and eagerly sucking him inside with every pass, Sam finally pulled his fingers free, tongue flicking over his bottom lip at seeing the slight gape of Dean’s hole. “Fuck,” he whispered, thumbing over it.

 

“Sammy,” Dean whispered, his voice choked with need.

 

“I gotcha, Dean. Gonna fill you up good in just a second. Be patient big brother.” Dean’s hips strained back with a huff of breath, but he remained silent.

 

Reaching with one hand, the other settled reassuringly on Dean’s back, Sam retrieved the plug from the bed. He stared at it for a long moment, then closed his eyes to fight off the overwhelming desire he felt at imagining Dean with it inside him.

 

Again kissing at the base of Dean’s spine, Sam held the toy against Dean’s ass cheek. Dean sucked in a breath, his body tensing in anticipation. “Sammy, c’mon.”

 

Sam smiled and grabbed for the lube, slicking the silicone surface. Discarding the bottle, Sam pulled Dean’s left cheek aside, positioning the toy at Dean’s opening. He teased for just a second longer, rubbing without pressure over Dean’s eager hole and then finally, finally pressed inside.

 

The swell of ribbed silicone spread Dean wide and he trembled, forehead dropping to his arm, hips rolling back against Sam. A little more pressure, a hand securing Dean’s hips in place, and Sam had the toy completely inside.

 

“Oh,” Dean breathed, “Ffffuck.”

 

Sam stroked both hands over Dean’s hips. “You look…amazing.” His voice was reverent.

 

“F-feels amazing,” Dean groaned.

 

Sam watched Dean’s muscles tense, ass clenching around the toy and couldn’t help the growl that burst from his throat. Tongue darting out to wet his lips, Sam thumbed over the power button on the plug and reached blindly for the remote he’d dropped somewhere on the bed.

 

Without warning, he clicked once and the plug rumbled to life sending Dean’s back into an arch, his fingers digging into the mattress. “Shit. Fuck. A little warning, Sammy.”

 

Sam simply stared, mesmerized by the sight of the toy so snug inside his brother. He clicked again and the vibrations ramped up to a slightly quicker pace. Dean whined low in his throat, fingers twisting in the fabric of the bed sheets. “Sammy.”

 

Sam tongued over his bottom lip and clicked, watching Dean’s back spasm as he fought a whole-body shudder at the change in rhythm. “Sammy.” Dean’s voice by then was a rough husk in his throat, barely more than a graveled moan. Sam couldn’t get enough. He cupped one of Dean’s cheeks and soothed over the skin with his thumb, reveling in the tremor he felt throughout Dean’s body as he clicked the button once more.

 

Dean panted, hips giving short thrusts and twists, seeking something to ease the ache. Sam didn’t give in, simply clicked to the fifth setting. A high whine slipped from Dean’s throat and Sam had to force a deep breath. Dean was stunning like this, so consumed by the pleasure he couldn’t control his reactions. It wasn’t often Sam got Dean to this point of surrender and it awed Sam that Dean had gotten there already just from a few vibe settings.

 

Sam clicked again and watched in amazement as Dean’s knees spread wider on the mattress, his back bowing, hips pushing back against the sudden spike in the rhythm. Calloused fingers dug into fabric and seemed to grip it as a lifeline as a sob broke free from Dean’s throat.

 

Sam was aching in his sweats and had to fight the urge to tear the material down below his cock and just jerk until he came. Instead, he curled his fingers into his own thigh and clicked, and again Dean shook, elbows going weak, beads of sweat appearing on his skin.

 

Unwilling to let the pleasure overtake his brother, Sam clicked to the eighth setting and changed the rhythm. Dean stifled a scream and collapsed forward, his arms no longer able to hold him up. He buried his face in his arms and rocked his ass backward, still raised high in the air.

 

“So damn beautiful,” Sam murmured, releasing his grip on his thigh and soothing over Dean’s sweat-slick back.

 

“S’my,” Dean mewled, “fuck, SAM!” He lurched forward, his shout echoing in the room as Sam clicked again.

 

With his hand still rubbing gently over Dean’s skin, Sam clicked to the final setting and watched in utter amazement as Dean thrashed and positively wailed. Sam fought the need to buck his own hips and leaned over, pressing his body in a solid line over Dean’s back. Dean pushed back against him, wriggling as close as possible.

 

“Shhh, Dean.” Sam cupped a hand over his brother’s belly, the vibrations from within tingling through his hand. “Come, baby. This is all your gonna get for a while.   Go ahead and come.” He whispered the words hotly into his brother’s ear and grinned, clipping the shell with his teeth as another full-body shudder shook his brother apart and wet heat spilled over the back of his hand.

 

Shaking and whimpering, Dean’s hips sagged and Sam watched raptly until Dean’s nails bit into his arm, his hoarse voice begging for Sam to make it stop. With a kiss to Dean’s nape, Sam gave the remote another click and the vibrations ceased. His brother whined in relief.

 

As Sam sat back on his calves leaving Dean to hold himself up, he saw his brother’s body tremble and swallowed thickly at the sight. He adored Dean like this – pliant and open for him, ready to take whatever Sam would give him.

 

“Sam,” Dean grunted, face still curled into his arm.

 

“C’mon Dean, time to get a move on.” Dean groaned and heaved himself back onto his hands and knees. Sam reached out to help Dean sit up and instantly regretted the disappearance of the plug. He tucked his chin over Dean’s shoulder and sucked a kiss into his neck. “So goddamn perfect.”

 

Dean knocked his head into Sam’s, forcing his brother’s face away from his neck, as always avoiding the sweeter sentiments. It sometimes amazed Sam how often he got away with them during sex, considering how resistant Dean was to them any other time.

 

Reluctantly, Sam let his brother go and stood from the bed. Fighting his own need for release, Sam inhaled deeply. “I’ve got some research to do. I’ll be in the library.”

 

Dean panted from his position on the bed and nodded, still breathless. Sam watched as his brother shifted to slide off the bed and froze in place, his throat bobbing in a thick swallow at the movement of the plug inside him. Sam’s lips lifted on one side in a satisfied smile. Dean shot him a dark look and finally completed the movement off the bed. “Shit, that’s gonna take some getting used to.”

 

“You’ll be all right.” Sam hurried out of the room. He needed to take a breather before he just pushed Dean back on the bed and ignored all of their planning.

 

***

 

Sam took some time to research, even grabbed a shower before he went searching for Dean. When he finally found him, his brother was standing at the kitchen counter singing under his breath as he made a sandwich. On socked feet Sam approached unheard and leaned in the doorway to admire the view.

 

It was a few minutes before Dean turned to see Sam in the doorway and jumped, almost flipping his sandwich right off the plate. “Dammit Sam!” Sam stifled a laugh and entered the room, pushing his brother back against the counter and planting a kiss on his lips.

 

Dean hummed into Sam’s mouth and wrapped a finger into his belt loop, tugging Sam’s hips against his. Sam gladly ground himself against Dean, kissing down his jaw when Dean dropped his head to the side at the sensations.

 

Easing his way back to Dean’s mouth, Sam gave him one more kiss and pulled away, admiring dilated eyes and spit-slick lips. “Go enjoy your lunch.” Sam stepped back and gave Dean a gentle push out the door, his brother’s gait slightly wider than was normal. Sam smirked.

 

Turning to the fridge, Sam dug around until he found some carrot sticks to snack on. Strolling out of the room with the bag of carrots in hand, Sam wandered until he found Dean in the den. He watched Dean grin at the tv show he’d put on and then take a large bite of his sandwich.

 

Again standing silently in the doorway, Sam admired his brother and then eased a hand into his pocket until his fingers encountered the smooth surface of the remote. Eyes focused on his brother, Sam clicked to a medium setting and watched raptly as his brother froze in place, eyes glazing over and mouth falling slightly open as the vibrations kicked on. Snapping himself back, Dean chewed vigorously and swallowed, head whipping around to find Sam grinning in the doorway. “You fucker,” he growled.

 

Sam raised his hand and wiggled the remote in the air, lifting an eyebrow. Dean squirmed in his seat and groaned as Sam kicked the vibrations up a few notches, abandoning his plate to the coffee table to clutch at the cushion under him.

 

Waiting just a little bit longer, Sam palmed at his own hard-on as Dean’s hips rolled and a choked moan sounded from his throat. Finally, Sam turned the vibe off and Dean sagged into his seat. Dean glared at Sam, his voice a whispered growl. “You fucker.”

 

Sam grinned impishly back at him. “Finish your lunch. Looks good.” He snickered as Dean’s glare darkened, and left the room.

 

***

 

Wanting to give Dean some time to recover, Sam had gone to his room to get some things done, did some laundry, even finally made himself a real lunch. When he’d decided Dean had relaxed long enough, Sam went to find him again. Unsurprisingly his brother was still in the den, but this time he was slumped into the cushions like he’d fallen asleep without meaning to and had gradually slipped sideways. A soft smile curled Sam’s lips and for a moment he considered just leaving Dean alone.

 

Sam knew that he would regret it though. This day was all about satisfying a fantasy and he couldn’t pass up the golden opportunity. Perching on the coffee table, Sam admired his brother’s relaxed features, the soft flutter of his lashes on sleep-warm cheeks, his lips pursing in puffs of breath. He was so tempted to touch, to caress soft skin and coax murmurs of need from Dean’s lips, but still he wanted more, to see surprise and desperate need fill his brother’s eyes.

 

Watching his brother’s face intently, Sam clicked the remote to the first setting, a slow rolling vibration. Even in the still silence, Sam couldn’t hear the plug and was impressed by its discretion. It’s possible he’d have to convince Dean to try a public foray.

 

Sam let the vibrations continue, searched Dean’s face for any reaction. After a few minutes there was only a slight hitch in Dean’s breathing before it evened out again. Sam clicked to the next setting where the vibrations were moderately faster and stronger than the first.

 

Dean’s next breath was a whine, but still he didn’t wake.   Again, Sam left the setting for a few minutes before switching it up to the fourth, a continuous sharp vibration, vastly different from the first two, now slightly audible in the silent room. In seconds, Dean’s hips rolled down, pressing into the plug, his legs spreading as they would to welcome Sam between them.

 

Sam inhaled sharply and tried to steady himself, resisting the invitation he’d never rejected before. Before Sam could hit the button again, Dean’s eyes fluttered and he gasped, fingers digging into the cushions as his hips rolled. His tongue darted out over his lips, face turning into his shoulder as it often did when he was overwhelmed by pleasure.

 

Sam waited, enthralled by the sight, ignoring his erection as finally Dean’s eyes opened, green dark and glazed with pleasure. Lids still heavy with sleep, Dean sought Sam’s gaze and breathed a whimper as his hips rocked up into the vibrations. “S’my,” he slurred, lashes fluttering as the vibrations continued unceasing. His prostate had to be so sensitive by now.

 

“You’re doing so good De’” Sam encouraged, reaching a hand out to settle on Dean’s stomach. His brother’s hand settled over top of his and clutched at him. “So good for me.” Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and just when Sam thought Dean might fall over the edge, he stopped the vibrations all together. Dean whined.

 

Sam leaned over to press a kiss to Dean’s forehead, his hairline just starting to dampen with sweat. Smoothing Dean’s hair down, Sam caressed a thumb over his cheek and kissed his brother’s lips chastely, adoringly.   Pulling away, Sam left Dean to gather himself and went to distract himself some more.

 

***

 

The next time Sam went looking for Dean, he was in the garage digging through a toolbox on the workbench. Without noticing Sam’s presence, Dean approached the open hood of the Impala and bent slightly at the waist. He stopped mid-motion and cursed, widening his stance and wiggling his hips. He muttered another curse, this time directed at Sam and stalked away from the car.

 

“Having trouble?”

 

Dean startled and whirled to face Sam, the frustration evident in his features. “Dammit Sam! I can’t do a fucking thing without the goddamn plug getting in the way. Just sitting on the fucking couch,” he shuddered.

 

Sam walked up to Dean and pulled him against his chest. “You’re doing so well for me. And you’re making me so hot,” he whispered, hot breath puffing over Dean’s ear. His brother shuddered again, this time clutching at Sam’s sides. “Go work on your car.” Dean closed his eyes and nodded.

 

Sam released his hold on Dean and leaned against the workbench. Dean went back over to the hood of the Impala and took a deep breath, audible even to Sam. Steeling himself, Dean bent over, groaning as the movement forced the plug into a new position. It was obvious he tried to ignore the sensations, but Sam could tell he was feeling every shift and turn.

 

For a while Sam just watched Dean work and enjoyed the sight of his brother’s ass lifted in the air. When he was sure Dean’s hands weren’t involved in anything dangerous, he clicked the remote to a middle setting on the remote.

 

Dean slammed a hand down against the body of the Impala’s front end, a curse echoing in the garage. Unable to even move from his position, Dean braced his hands against the car and dropped his head between his shoulders, waiting it out.

 

From his position, Sam saw Dean’s back ripple as pleasure raced through his body, saw his thighs shake and his feet adjust to widen his stance. His brother was truly a sight to behold. He was gorgeous and oh so tempting, but Sam waited, held himself back from touching, shifting to a different setting and watching as his brother gasped and shook at the change.

 

“Sammy, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fff-“ His voice cut off along with the vibrations, Sam having stopped when he could tell Dean was about to come. Dean whined and rocked his hips as if seeking out the vibrations again. Sam came over and caressed over Dean’s back and down over his backside.

 

“So beautiful.”

 

“Shuddup.” Dean’s voice was weak, and Sam forced back a grin as he kissed the center of Dean’s spine.

 

***

 

Sam spent the rest of the day lurking around the bunker, watching his brother, waiting for Dean to do something that would shift the plug just so against his prostate or to be in a position where he’d be surprised and overwhelmed by the vibrations turning on inside him. Dean and Sam both were in a constant state of need and Sam had used just about the last of his patience the last time he’d surprised Dean with the vibe. He couldn't imagine how Dean was feeling just then.

 

It was around dinnertime when Sam finally decided how he would end the day. He called in an order for pizza delivery with curly fries for Dean and a side salad for himself and then picked an old movie they’d both seen and enjoyed. When the food arrived, Sam set everything up in the den and called Dean to dinner.

 

“What’s this?” Dean asked, excitement notable in his tone. He went to plop down on the couch, but had to gingerly lower himself instead when he remembered the plug. Sam smiled and followed, settling in next to his brother.

 

“I wanted to treat you. After today and everything you’ve been trying for me recently, I thought we could use a good take-out dinner and evening together.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and waved Sam off, but he looked pleased. They both dug into their meal and enjoyed the movie for a while. When they were finished, Sam cleaned up and when he came back he sat down in the corner of the couch and pulled Dean between his legs to lean against his chest.

 

Dean groaned as the plug shifted with his movement, but quickly settled down and accepted Sam’s hold around his waist.

 

As the movie approached its end, Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the plug remote. He almost hated to interrupt Dean’s restful state against his chest, but knew his brother would like the payout. He clicked to the fourth setting from earlier, the sharper vibrations that drew Dean from his sleep. Dean seized against his chest and went rigid, fingers digging into Sam’s arm where it wrapped around Deans’ waist, his body instantly sensitive and on-edge.

 

“Oh fuck,” Dean groaned, head digging back into Sam’s collarbone.

 

Sam soothed a hand over his brother’s ribs and over his chest, both arms braced around Dean’s upper body. Kissing his brother’s temple, Sam nudged the vibe setting up again. Dean’s hips lifted off the couch, cock achingly hard, a high whine escaping his lungs. He squirmed in Sam’s hold, reaching his breaking point. “Can’t take anymore Sammy. No more. Fuck, need to – need – fuck!”

 

Sam held tight and rocked his own hard cock against Dean’s back. “You did so good for me today. You’re amazing, so good for me. Come, Dean. It’s okay, come.” On the last whispered word, Sam clicked to another setting and Dean thrashed in his arms, burying his face in Sam’s neck. His brother shook in his hold and then tensed, knuckles going white against Sam’s skin, but he didn’t come. He sobbed his need into Sam’s skin.

 

Sam rocked his hips harder against Dean’s back and seeing that his brother was caught just on the edge, moved his hand to curl around Dean’s length through his sweats. One, two sharp tugs and one more click of the remote sent Dean hurtling into the abyss, a silent scream on his lips, body still locked down in pleasure.

 

With all the waiting during the day contributing to his need and finally getting his fantasy fulfilled, Sam was just on the edge himself. As Dean came, Sam rolled his cock against Dean a few more times and let himself fall, his release spilling sticky and wet in his pants and against Dean’s back.

 

Coming back to himself, Sam looked down at Dean and admired the bright flush of his cheeks and the glazed look in his eyes. Looking closer Sam also noticed a pained tinge to Dean’s features and suddenly realized he’d never turned off the plug. “Fuck,” he whispered, fumbling with the remote to turn it off.

 

When he finally managed to stop the vibrations, Dean slumped in Sam’s hold. Sam kissed his brother’s temple and smoothed Dean’s hair back from his forehead.   “Sorry Dean. You feeling okay?”

 

Dean groaned and didn’t move. He licked his dry lips. “Awesome,” he managed. Then, “No more plug, Sammy.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. He would be disappointed not to use it again, but he’d more than gotten what he asked for today. “We won’t use it again.”

 

Dean punched Sam’s thigh. “Not…that,” he panted, “Get it out.” Sam’s eyebrows shot up his forehead.

 

“Fuck! I forgot. Sorry De’.” He slid out from behind Dean on the couch, gently easing him back to rest on the cushions. Tugging at his waistband, Sam said, “Let’s get you more comfortable. You earned it.”

 

“Yeah I did,” Dean boasted from his lax position, chest puffed up even flat on his back. Sam snickered and gave him a kiss.

 

“All right stud, lift your hips.”

 


	5. Spanking

Dean had been really quiet that day, at the diner for lunch, in the car coming back to the bunker, and even now back at home. It was unusual for Dean to be so silent for so long. The most Sam had gotten out of him was a yes or no and a few grunts. There hadn’t even been any obnoxious singing in the car. Sam was worried. He was trying to give his brother time to work through whatever it was, but it was difficult to ignore.

 

Sam had parked himself at one of the big tables with some books and his laptop, updating the archive on new information they’d gathered from this last hunt. Dean had gone to his room as soon as they’d gotten home and disappeared. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Sam to tell himself not to go check on his brother.

 

After another twenty minutes of forced focus on his project, Sam looked up from his computer screen and was startled to find Dean standing in the entry picking at his thumbnail. “Dean?”

 

His brother simply stared at his hands, his feet shuffling under him. Sam could tell he was nervous, but about what he didn’t know. Shutting the laptop, Sam turned in his chair. “Dean, what’s–”

 

“Remember when you were nervous to ask me something and I was totally on board, but you were nervous anyway and wouldn’t look at me?” Sam’s brows shot up at the rushed words and before he could answer, Dean continued. “There’s something I wanna try and I don’t want you to say yes if it weirds you out or you think it’s a terrible idea, but I – I wanna – I wanna try…”

 

Dean had yet to lift his gaze from his hands and his voice kept getting quieter until Sam couldn’t hear anything but the low rumble of his voice. Aside from the almost senseless rambling, and Dean didn’t ramble, what really caught Sam’s attention was the lobster red hue coloring his cheeks and the tips of his ears. His brother seemed to be shrinking in on himself where he stood and Sam still didn't have any idea what Dean was saying.

 

“Dean, what? What do you want?” Obviously Dean wanted to try something new in the bedroom – he’d gotten that much – but beyond that Dean wasn’t making any sense. Dean’s eyes shot up to find Sam’s and darted away, his cheeks somehow flaming redder than before. Sam sighed, reminded of how insecure his brother could sometimes be. “Remember when I told you not to hide from me again? There’s no judgment, nothing you can say that’s wrong. Just tell me Dean.”

 

Dean nodded at Sam’s words and started picking even more vigorously at his nail. “You know when you went out the other night to get dinner?” He paused and Sam realized this time he was supposed to answer. He nodded, offering a gentle smile of encouragement. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam’s smile but continued in a grumble, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck. “Well I turned on a porno – I was bored and it’s been awhile since I looked –“ he shrugged, “so anyway they were doing it and I can’t get it outta my head. It’s not like I wanna get beat, cause that’s not sexy, but you being in control could be…and”

 

Sam was amazed at how much was just spilling from Dean’s lips. His brother just didn’t talk like this, but Sam had also never seen Dean so embarrassed. And somehow Dean had still managed to avoid what he was actually trying to say. Sam held out a hand. “Dean, c’mere man. I don’t know what you’re asking me for. They were doing what? What’d’ya mean you don’t wanna get beat?”

 

Dean closed his eyes and turned his back to Sam. Sam stifled a sigh. “No, stop it, I just want to understand. What do you want to try?” Seeing that Dean wasn’t going to come to his side, Sam stood and approached his brother, standing just behind his right shoulder. “Dean.”

 

Sam watched Dean’s back move to take in a deep breath and leaned in as Dean started speaking low, gravel underlining his tone as if talking to a monster on a hunt. “I want. You. To spank me.” Sam blinked. It isn’t something he’d thought about before, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t something he’d try, especially if it was something Dean wanted.

 

“Okay, sure Dean.” He reached out for Dean’s shoulder and turned him, stepping up to pull his brother into his arms. “You tried something you weren’t sure about for me. Hell, you had one foot out the door. There’s no reason we can’t try this too. You overthink things so much. How long have you been worried about this?”

 

Dean was still tense in Sam’s hold, but he seemed fractionally less anxiety-ridden than he had a minute earlier. “God, Dean.” Sam rubbed Dean’s nape and breathed a sigh of relief when Dean relaxed in his arms. Of course it wasn’t long until Dean shrugged him off and left for a beer, but he wouldn’t be Dean if he let the moment go on too long.

 

Sam shook his head and let Dean go. He had some research to do and there was no way he could do this without knowing more.

 

***

 

Sam spent the afternoon researching and at dinner he told Dean they would talk and try something that night. Dean flushed but nodded and had continued clearing the dishes.

 

Knowing his brother’s comfort levels, Sam went to Dean’s room to start. His brother was lying shirtless on his bed with headphones over his ears, eyes closed as the low hum of indiscernible music filtered into the room. Sam smiled. Dean was nothing if not predictable. Music soothed him and Sam wasn’t the least bit surprised to find him like that.

 

There wasn’t anything else to do but talk to Dean, so Sam cleared his throat to draw Dean’s attention. Swallowing heavily, Dean sat up and turned the music off, pushing the device onto his nightstand without really looking. He was hesitantly meeting Sam’s gaze, but there was an eagerness Sam could sense under the nerves.

 

“Hey,” Dean greeted, the word catching in his throat.

 

“Hi,” Sam nodded, smiling at his brother. He approached and sat on the bed, one leg curled under him. “There’re a few things we need to talk about first.” Dean’s eyes widened fractionally, his jaw clenching, obviously horrified. Sam snickered. “Nothing too scary, but we need to be smart about this. I know you want me to be in control. I know you want me to spank you. Would you prefer my hand or something else?”

 

Sam would swear Dean stopped breathing and then he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, eyes falling to the mattress. “You don’t pull any punches, huh?” He was clearly uncomfortable and Sam hated to put him in that situation, but this discussion was a necessary evil.

 

“Dean,” he censured.

 

With a deep inhale, Dean answered. “Hand.” He closed his eyes. “God, this is humiliating.”

 

“It’s not. I need to know what you’re imagining, what you need, or this whole thing is pointless. Now that I know you want my hand, I need to know if you want to have your boxers on or off.”

 

Dean groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I take it back,” he mumbled, “I don’t want to do this.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes at the dramatics. “Stop being ridiculous. I assume you want them off. Correct me if I’m wrong.” He waited, but Dean stayed silent. Sam smirked. That’s what he’d thought.

 

“One last thing. We’ll gauge how hard you want it to be as we go, but I want you to have a safe word for this. We should have had one in place already with a couple of the things we’ve tried, but from now on we will. If anything we do gets to be too much and you need things to instantly stop, you say your safe word. What word do you want to use?”

 

“I don’t see why ‘stop’ won’t work,” Dean grumbled.

 

“Because ‘stop’ is often used without any severity in situations like this. If you told me to stop, it’s not that I wouldn’t, but I’m more likely to think the word is a reflex reaction to initial discomfort than a true plea to stop. I want to know with absolute certainty when you need something to end.”

 

Clearly uncomfortable still, Dean nodded, but looked to be thinking. “Fine. What kind of word is this supposed to be?”

 

Pleased that Dean was cooperating, Sam explained. “The word can be literally anything you want, but it needs to be something fairly simple and something you would never possibly say when we’re together like this.”

 

Dean considered for a long moment and finally nodded, looking at Sam. “Poughkeepsie”

 

“Poughkeepsie,” Sam repeated, a small smile curling the corner of his mouth. _Drop everything and run._ It was appropriate. “Good.”

 

Steeling himself for what would come next, Sam squared his shoulders. “Up.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“Get up.” For a long moment Dean simply stared back at Sam, and then with a shaky breath, he stood. “Good,” Sam praised, settling into a more solid position on the bed, both feet resting on the floor this time. Reaching out, Sam thumbed open the button on his brother’s jeans and then gripped Dean’s wrist, tugging him forward to lie across his lap.

 

Dean went down awkwardly, stiff and unsure of his movements. As Sam pulled Dean further onto his lap, his brother’s ass angled up over his right thigh, chest and forearms planted on the mattress beyond the left, Dean’s cheeks flamed a brilliant shade of red, his body going rigid in Sam’s hold.

 

Sam huffed a soft breath. His brother had asked for this, but was so embarrassed by his desire, Sam wasn’t sure he’d even relax enough to enjoy it. He soothed a hand over Dean’s back starting at his shoulders and trailing down to the waistband of his jeans and back up. Saying anything right now would likely blow up in his face, so Sam bit his tongue and simply reassured Dean with his touch.

 

After a few minutes, Dean’s muscles gradually relaxed and his weight settled more firmly over Sam’s thighs. “Good,” Sam murmured, relieved.

 

With Dean pliant over his lap, Sam ran his hand down the backs of his legs and then reached around and underneath his hips to pull jeans and boxers over the swell of Dean’s ass to rest at the top of his thighs. The less skin exposed, hopefully the more relaxed Dean would stay, at least this time around. For their first foray into spanking, Sam was nervous, but trying to keep Dean in a good frame of mind. Sometimes less exposure was the way to do that.

 

For another minute, Sam simply trailed his hand over the exposed skin of Dean’s behind, acclimating Dean to his touch. His impatient brother gave a restless grunt and shifted in Sam’s lap. Sam could tell the waiting was making him anxious and quite frankly it was making Sam anxious too.

 

He wasn’t quite sure how or when to begin. Did he just start with a powerful swing? Did he start with more of a tap? How hard was too hard? This is what his research had been for, but while it had informed him about some things, nothing could really prepare him for this moment.

 

It took another few even breaths before Sam gained the courage to begin and then clenching his jaw, Sam retracted his hand and let it fly in a firm swing that connected with a ringing clap. Dean jerked in his lap, but settled quickly. Lifting his hand, Sam swung again with equal power, this time connecting with the other cheek. Dean flinched from the hit, but again settled with relative ease.

 

Sam raised his hand again and without letting himself think, rained down a series of slaps that echoed in the room and left his palm stinging. There was a glowing pink splotch forming on each cheek and after admiring his work for a long moment – the sight was strangely intoxicating – Sam changed his angle and again let his hand go to work, this time situated to hit the more sensitive sit spot. “So amazing for me,” he murmured, barely more than a whisper. Dean shivered at the praise.

 

Every few swats Sam changed the power behind the swing, alternating between lighter stinging strikes and harder more aching ones. Dean squirmed, seeming to both push into and pull away from the blows, his cock hard and pressing against Sam’s thigh with the movement. Dean muffled his groans at each hit, shoulders tense and head bowed.

 

Again Sam switched it up, swatting in a random pattern across both cheeks. One particularly hard series of swats had Dean’s breath hitching in his throat, his ass turning a more vibrant shade of red. It was strangely exhilarating to take part in this, to render his brother helpless and needy, to find yet another way to make Dean crazy. Where before Sam hadn’t quite understood the allure of power dynamics like this between couples, this was enlightening. He was finding an all-new side to himself and to Dean. “Incredible. Doing so good.”

 

As Sam altered his rhythm, pausing at inconsistent intervals, Dean couldn’t stifle a groan. His hips wriggled in Sam’s lap and as his ass grew more sensitive, his movements grew increasingly erratic. Sam returned to a quick, unforgiving pace, his hand connecting with Dean’s ass in quick harsh smacks. His palm was aching, but Sam wasn’t finished. As he continued the rapid slaps to Dean’s heated skin, his brother writhed in Sam’s hold and spread his legs in an instinctive effort to move his ass out of the line of fire.

 

On the next hit, Sam’s hand slapped down between Dean’s cheeks and Dean shouted wordlessly into the room, his whole body tensing at the contact. Sam froze in place and pulled his hands completely free of Dean’s body before, in a panic, Sam tried to pull Dean up and turn him so Sam could see his face. “What happened? Oh dammit, Dean, are you okay?”

 

Dean went lax over Sam’s thighs and groaned. “Again. Fuck, do it again.” He moved his hips desperately against Sam’s leg, his voice lined with gravel.

 

“What?” Panic laced Sam’s tone, his hands still tentatively moving over Dean’s body without really touching him.

 

“Fucking…do it…again,” Dean panted, pointedly sliding his knees apart on the mattress and angling his spread ass up in the air.

 

It took a moment for Sam to catch on, but eventually he got it, his eyebrows lifting in surprise even as he raised his hand, ready to strike. And then he released his hand and let a resounding smack fall once more between Dean’s cheeks, right across his hole. Dean’s back arched and he groaned loudly, his fingers curling into the comforter under him.

 

Holy fuck, that was hot. Sam couldn’t believe how much Dean liked his hole being spanked. It had been insane how much Dean seemed to be getting off on the spanking before, but now…it was like Dean’s nerves had been attached to a live wire. He supposed it made sense, considering how sensitive Dean’s hole was, how much he got off on Sam playing there.

 

Not wanting to break the moment but wanting to try something a little different, Sam spoke softly. “Lift up for a minute, Dean.” Slowly, Dean pushed himself to his hands, turning a questioning look on Sam.

 

Sam gave him a reassuring smile and slid from underneath the bridge of Dean’s body, aligning his back with the headboard and spreading his legs in a wide ‘V’. “C’mere,” he whispered, hand out for his brother. Dean awkwardly turned his body to face Sam, but stopped, unsure what Sam wanted him to do.

 

“Come lay between my legs, put your chest over my right.” Breaths coming shorter, sounding anxious again, Dean shuffled forward and did as Sam instructed.

 

Taking a steadying breath, Sam took in the sight of his brother. Dean’s stunning red behind was front and center between Sam’s legs, his muscular back curved beautifully. Sam gently stroked over Dean’s back and his sore ass, Dean’s breaths getting shakier the longer he waited for Sam to start. Finally Sam rested his left hand on one cheek to calm his brother and raised his right only a short distance from Dean’s skin. It wouldn’t take much distance or even power behind the blows at this point to drive his brother over the edge.

 

With no further warning, Sam slapped down over Dean’s hole with three fingers. Dean curled around Sam’s thigh as tingles shot through his body, his ass flexing and lifting into the air after Sam’s hand. Sam waited for Dean’s hips to settle and then did it again, this time with more force. Dean whimpered as Sam’s fingers connected with his rim.

 

Awed, Sam waited a long moment. Dean rocked his hips down into the mattress, needing the pressure and friction on his hard cock. Sam knew his brother was achingly hard, probably dripping. It was one of his favorite sights – Dean’s cock rigid and purple, the tip flushed with blood, spilling pearled drops of his need. Sam swatted over one still flaming red cheek and Dean grunted, hips driving into the bed. “Feels good, huh. So needy.”

 

Dean groaned. Smiling, Sam patted over his brother’s sore ass and again struck his hole with the flat of his fingers. Only this time, he didn’t pause or wait for Dean to settle, loving the gasp he received in reaction. Sam slapped over Dean’s rim in short quick motions, intently focused on his newly imagined goal of making Dean come just like this.

 

 

Sam spanked Dean’s hole over and over, his brother’s sensitive center fluttering with every strike. It was enthralling to watch and Sam was finding it incredibly difficult to pull his eyes away even for a second. The intensity and pleasure had reached the point that Dean gasped and whimpered with every hit, so ready for more he simply laid there and took it.

 

Sam watched in awe, so turned on by what he saw that the more Dean took, the harder Sam became. He strained against his jeans, cock aching and sore in its confinement. Sam hardly cared. He was intent on seeing this through and giving Dean the best experience possible. This had already far outshined Sam’s own expectations.

 

Holding Dean firmly in place, Sam laid a few hard hits over Dean’s cheeks and then returned to his hole, his fingers striking repeatedly over the swollen red rim. Dean’s breath hitched in his chest and on the next swat, harder than those before it, Dean’s fingers twisted tightly into the sheets, his back tightening as a keening moan escaped his throat.

 

Sam stifled his own moan at the sound and continued with the harder blows, his fingers going numb at the repeated impact. Dean didn’t seem able to stay still with the harder hits, his hips pushing back and grinding into the mattress in tandem with Sam’s strikes. Sam rubbed soothingly over Dean’s bare back. “So good for me, Dean. Think you can come like this? Just from my fingers spanking your pretty hole?”

 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean whined, face twisted in a pained grimace. “Please, please, please. Oh, fuck, Sammy.”

 

Sam grinned and slapped down again and again. Dean’s hole was bright red and fluttering uncontrollably. Sam didn’t think he’d last much longer.

 

Another few strikes and Sam was right. Even as Sam kept up the stinging slaps over Dean’s hole, his brother’s entire body tensed and then bucked, a sob escaping his lips as he came. “Ah, ah, fuck, please, Sammy, oh god, so good, oh FUCK!” Sam gave one final hard swat to Dean’s rim and then rested his hands over the heated swell of his ass.

 

Dean released a wobbly breath, his body shaking with aftershocks. Sam simply held him and waited for his breaths to come easier.

 

When the trembling stopped, Sam trailed his fingers across Dean’s back. Just like he wasn’t sure how to start, Sam wasn’t sure how to end this either. His brother was in a sort of daze and Sam himself was straining out of his jeans, but still he didn’t feel compelled to move. Only when Dean groaned and shifted his weight did Sam remove his hands from Dean’s body. “Feel okay?”

 

There was a beat of silence. And then, “You kiddin’? I feel…like…like ‘m flyin’.” Dean’s voice was a graveled husk, slurred with the residual pleasure coursing through his body.

 

Sam chuckled. “I’m glad. It’s gonna hurt soon though. Let’s get some cream on you.”

 

Dean hummed his agreement and pushed himself up to his hands and knees to shuffle backwards, groaning as his heated skin stretched. “Already aches. ‘S a good ache though.”

 

As Dean found a comfortable position on the bed, Sam slid to the edge and stood, discretely adjusting his hard-on. “I’ll go find some cream. Be back in a minute.” With all of the supplies they kept around for injuries, they were bound to have something to help.

 

When Sam found what he was looking for he re-entered Dean’s room. He found his brother sprawled across the bed, glowing red ass like a neon sign in the center. Smiling a little smugly, Sam climbed up behind Dean and situated himself between his legs so he had easy access to Dean’s behind.

 

Uncapping the tube, Sam squirted a generous portion into his palm and then smeared it between his hands before bringing them to Dean’s skin. As the radiating heat of Dean’s ass was covered in cool cream, Dean hissed and then sighed as some of the sting started to recede. “Can’t believe I liked that so much,” he muttered, the words broken by satisfied groans.

 

Sam considered that and shrugged, continuing to rub the cream into Dean’s skin. There wasn’t really anything to say to that. Sam didn’t believe how much he enjoyed it either.

 

“My ass has never been so sore. Even after the first time you fucked me.”

 

Sam snorted. “Idiot. Different kind of sore. You think it’s something you’d do again?”

 

Dean grunted as Sam’s fingers found a particularly sensitive spot and nodded into the pillow. “Hell yeah. Except next time we just jump right to step two.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, “You liked my hand on your ass, but my fingers on your hole had you soaring on a whole other level.”

 

“Mmm,” Dean moaned. His eyes fluttered and Sam wasn’t surprised when he started to drift. Sam squeezed more cream into his hands and parted Dean’s cheeks, spreading a thick layer over the raw skin there, Dean’s hole fluttering under Sam’s touch. He was tempted to slide his fingers inside, see how far he could push Dean over the edge, but he knew Dean was tapped out for the night. They’d never done anything like this before and Dean needed to rest and recover.

 

Making sure no skin was left unattended, Sam gave a final onceover and leaned in to press a kiss to the small of Dean’s back. He was strangely proud of Dean.

 

He was also still insanely turned on. With Dean sleeping, Sam could finally take care of his own need. Unbuttoning and sliding his jeans down to his thighs, Sam’s cock bobbed against his stomach. The head was swollen and purple, his tip already gathering pre-come. Taking in the sight of Dean’s body, so strong but relaxed in sleep, his ass so red, Sam knew he wouldn’t last long.

 

He curled his hand around his length and tugged, his hand dragging in quick tight streaks, twisting at the head, over and over until his balls drew up and the heat built in his abdomen. Sam’s head dropped back and with a few more tugs his hips jerked, cock shooting over his hand and chest. Breathing heavily, Sam peered back down at Dean’s body. His brother was still sleeping soundly.

 

Satisfied that he’d finally gotten to come and that he’d given Dean everything he’d wanted and more tonight, Sam cleaned up. As he climbed off the bed, Sam gently and carefully tugged Dean’s jeans and boxers the rest of the way off. His brother would likely sleep through the rest of the night and Sam didn’t want to leave him confined like that.

 

Sam went to Dean’s closet and pulled out a light blanket, draping it over his brother’s body to keep the chill out. He smoothed Dean’s hair back from his forehead, kissed his temple, and turned out the lights as he backed out of the room. He’d check on Dean in a little while.

 


	6. Double Penetration

Sam and Dean entered their motel room and collapsed onto the mattress, its groan of protest echoing in the silence. Sam lay with his eyes closed, just breathing. This had been an interesting case, a first for them. An incubus had made a gay club its playground. Sam and Dean had gone in and found themselves far in over their heads.

 

They might be together, take part in guy on guy sex and all that, but neither of them had ever really identified as gay or participated in any gay nightlife. It had been eye-opening, even a turn-on at times, but mostly just uncomfortable. Add that they hadn’t been there for their own enjoyment and the atmosphere had been even less inviting.

 

Dean huffed and turned into Sam’s body, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder and curling his hand over Sam’s chest. Sam sighed and lifted his hand to trail a soft caress over Dean’s arm.

 

“You see those guys leave together?”

 

Sam shot an incredulous look at the top of Dean’s head. “Dean, guys were leaving together the entire night. Hell, there were guys doing things right in the club.”

 

“No, I know that. I mean, the three guys who left together right as we were wrapping things up.” Again, Sam gave Dean a look he couldn’t see and waited, not understanding. “What do you think three guys get up to? I mean, you think it’s all hand jobs, like a circle-jerk? Sucking, or fucking? Sucking and fucking?”

 

“Dean!” Sam scolded, slapping at Dean’s hip.

 

“No, come on Sam. Could be hot, right? You think they all fuck each other, train style you know? One behind the other. Oh, or maybe two of ‘em fuck the other one at the same time.”

 

“Why are you so focused on this?” Sam was baffled by his brother’s interest. Dean had never talked about sex or especially other men like this before. Dean didn’t answer and if Sam was right, he’d stopped breathing too. “Dean…” He trailed off. Is that what Dean wanted? Did he want them to bring somebody home?

 

“Is that what you want?” Sam brought himself to ask, pushing himself up on one elbow and letting Dean slide off to the mattress. “You want us to bring somebody else home? Fuck them together?” Dean remained silent and kept his eyes trained straight ahead. “Answer me, Dean.” Darting his eyes up to Sam’s face and away, Dean’s cheeks flushed red. “Dean!”

 

“Not exactly.”

 

When Dean didn’t say anything else, Sam clenched his jaw. “Not exactly, meaning what, Dean?”

 

His brother didn’t budge or say anything else. Sam tried to process the situation, thought back through everything Dean had said since they’d gotten back. With all the words echoing back, realization set in and Sam felt like the breath had been knocked from his lungs. “You want to be the one getting fucked,” he breathed.

 

Sam didn’t know what to do with that information. He stared past Dean’s shoulder and simply attempted to breathe, trying to silence the jealously roaring in his chest.

 

“Sammy,” Dean whispered, finally turning his face to Sam’s, his eyes wide and pleading. “I just – after seeing everything tonight, of seeing a lot more of other guys than I ever thought I would – the thought of being that full, of having two cocks stretching me out and filling me up – it’s hot.” Dean reached up and cupped Sam’s chin, angling his face down. “You can’t blame me for thinking that. But–” Dean pushed himself up so he could more easily meet Sam’s eyes. “But, there’s more than one way to accomplish that, and I have no intention or desire to bring anybody else home.”

 

Sam finally focused on Dean’s face. “You don’t?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “No, Sam. I was thinking more along the lines of say, a dildo.”

 

There was a beat of silence as Sam processed and then, “I can get on board with that,” Sam growled, pushing Dean flat on his back and draping himself over his brother’s body. “Why were you so cryptic though?”

 

Dean darted his eyes away again. “Because it’s fucking embarrassing! I’m such a desperate bottom for you most of the time, I didn’t want to admit I wanted even more.” Dean set his jaw and met Sam’s eyes again. “But with you over there thinking I want some other random guy to fuck me, it didn’t really matter as much.”

 

Sam had the grace to look ashamed and felt his own face heat. “Sorry. Clearly I’m not fond of the idea of sharing you.”

 

Dean snorted. “Clearly.”

 

Sam leaned in for a kiss. “Sorry,” he offered. “This is really something you want though?”

 

Dean nodded and kissed him back. Twining his fingers in Sam’s hair, Dean said, “We can go shopping for our third later. Right now I want this cock, and this one only, filling me up.”

 

Sam grinned and gladly ground his hips into Dean’s.

 

***

 

It wasn’t until a few days later when they were back at the bunker that they got the chance to look into what toy they should use. Curled up on the couch, the laptop on Sam’s lap and Dean’s head on his shoulder, they were searching for a toy that would work for what they wanted.

 

As Sam scrolled the site, Dean waved his hand at the screen. “Stop, look at that one.” Shooting a look at the top of Dean’s head, Sam clicked the image to bring them to the description page. “Dude, that looks fucking amazing.”

 

Sam had to agree. The toy itself looked like it would feel really good to use, but he was too busy reading the description to answer. After a moment Sam pointed at a line on the screen. “Read this.”

 

“What?” Dean questioned, leaning in to read the tiny text. “What about it? It sounds awesome.” He turned curious eyes on Sam.

 

Sam stared at his brother incredulously. “Dean, you remember that the toy we buy has to fit next to my cock inside you right?” Dean blushed and gave a short nod. “Then you realize that a nine inch cock that’s two and a half inches across would split you open on its own.” Sam was speaking slowly, making sure his words got across to his idealistic brother. “And that trying double penetration with a toy like that would likely injure you rather than feel good.”

 

Dean swallowed thickly and peered back at the screen. “So not this one then,” he conceded.

 

Sam smiled at the slight disappointment underlying his brother’s reasonable answer and went back to scrolling. “It’s not like we can’t try a toy like that another time. Just not for this.” His brother stopped breathing for a moment and shuddered as he leaned back into Sam to continue looking.

 

They clicked through a few more options, noting a few possibilities and discarding a few more. Sam could sense Dean getting worked up, his breaths uneven, squirming next to him on the couch.

 

To give them both a little relief, Sam wound his arm around Dean’s back and scraped his nails down over the material of his shirt. Dean shivered and leaned into Sam more heavily. As they continued searching, Sam’s hand found its way under Dean’s shirt and toyed with the waistband of his pants. It lingered there, periodically dipping lower and drawing short shaky breaths from his brother’s lungs.

 

“What about this one, Dean?” Sam had read through the description and scrolled back up to the picture.

 

 

Dean stilled Sam’s hand with his own and leaned in close to the screen. “How big is this one?”

 

“There’s eight insertable inches, which gives us plenty of length to work with for what we’re trying to do, and it’s a little wider than an inch and a half across. That’s still pretty big, but for the stretch you want, I think this would work, and without the risk of seriously hurting you.” Dean’s cheeks brightened at the reminder of his earlier ignorance and looked down at the screen again.   “What do you think?”

 

“I think you should order it Sammy, so it gets here as soon as possible.” Sam smirked.

 

A few minutes later, an order confirmation message appeared across the screen and their new toy was on its way. Dean squirmed next to Sam, his breaths still uneven. Sam closed the laptop and pushed it to the coffee table, digging his fingers into the meat of Dean’s ass. His brother choked on his breath and adjusted so he could see Sam’s face.

 

“C’mere,” Sam whispered, pulling on his brother and urging him across his lap. Dean stifled a whine and straddled Sam’s thighs, kissing Sam with his built up desire. Sam kissed him back gladly, nipping and sucking at his lips, fingers curled around Dean’s upper thighs and tugging him closer. They pulled apart only to drag both of their shirts over their heads.

 

Dean’s bulge rubbed against his stomach and Sam groaned as his own cock twitched in his pants. As he lapped at Dean’s mouth, Sam worked at the buttons on Dean’s jeans and pushed them as low as they would go with Dean’s legs spread, the waistband sitting in a line across the center of his ass. His cock bobbed free and left a sticky streak of pre-come across Sam’s skin.

 

“Mmm, you’re beautiful,” Sam murmured, kissing Dean again, his hands gliding over the stretch of Dean’s open skin. Dean breathed heavily and wriggled in Sam’s hold, grinding his cock into Sam’s abs and his ass down on Sam’s erection. The breath caught in Sam’s chest and he forced a shaky exhale.

 

Cupping Dean’s slim waist with one hand, the other ventured over Dean’s back and lower, his middle finger dipping between the sweat-slick cheeks of Dean’s ass, knuckles grazing the inside of his jeans. “Sammy,” Dean growled.

 

“I gotcha Dean.” Sam sucked Dean’s tongue and groaned into his mouth as he rubbed his middle finger over Dean’s pucker. The furled skin twitched and Sam did it again, massaging over the muscle in small circles, grinning into Dean’s lips as Dean pressed back against him, whimpering with need.

 

Drawing back from Dean for a moment, Sam brought his fingers to his mouth, spitting and coating them in saliva before dropping them back to Dean’s ass. He repeated the action until Dean’s hole was slick and twitching uncontrollably under his fingers.

 

“God, you’re hot,” Sam growled, nibbling at Dean’s jaw and up to his ear. Dean pushed his hips back against Sam’s hand. Without warning, Sam dragged his middle finger over Dean’s hole again and pressed inside. Slowly, he pulsed the digit in and out, each press inside allowing Dean to take him deeper. The nearly dry intrusion didn’t give Sam much to work with, but he knew it would drive Dean crazy anyway.

 

“Hold your cheeks apart for me,” he breathed into Dean’s ear. His brother rushed to comply, breath catching in his chest. Sam sucked a kiss into the bolt of Dean’s jaw, overcome with amazement at how willing Dean was to let him lead. “So perfect for me.”

 

With Dean positioned so amazingly for him, Sam couldn’t help himself. He kept a supportive hand on Dean’s side and let his desire drive him. Hand still centered on Dean’s ass, Sam lifted it and slapped down over Dean’s hole with three fingers, a high-pitched whine escaping his brother’s lips as his whole body spasmed. A moan quickly followed as the residual tingles spread over the skin there and Dean sagged against Sam’s chest, lifting his ass into Sam’s fingers.

 

Kissing Dean’s temple, Sam brought his hand down again, another whimper dragged from his brother’s throat. Sam coated his finger again with saliva and pressed inside, fucking Dean on the digit and curling it deep.

 

The sensations drove Dean wild and Sam relished the sight of his brother writhing in his lap, hips bucking constantly in an effort to have Sam deeper. Dean had a hand curled around his cock and was jerking it in quick motions.  At the same time, Sam alternately swatted Dean’s hole and fingered him until Dean was shaking in his arms, face tucked into Sam’s neck.

 

The varied and unpredictable sensations seemed to escalate Dean’s pleasure and not too long after, Dean came, cock spurting over their stomachs, a sob signaling his release.

 

Sam clutched at his brother’s body and held him tightly, finger still curled deep inside Dean’s body. As Dean collapsed against Sam, spent and sated, Sam pulled his hand free, wrapping both arms around his brother.

 

If Dean was this worked up over just looking at toys, Sam couldn’t wait to find out how his brother would react to having both Sam and a toy inside him.

 

***

 

It didn’t take long to find out. Only a few afternoons later, Sam was four fingers deep in Dean’s ass, his brother sprawled out on his back on the bed, hands curled into the sheets, legs bent and spread wide around Sam.

 

Sam curled his fingers and watched raptly as Dean’s back arched off the bed, teeth biting into his swollen lower lip. “That’s it, Dean. So beautiful.”

 

Dean pushed his hips down against Sam’s hand and groaned at the sensations. “More, need more. Please, Sammy.”

 

Sam was mesmerized by the sight of his brother. Dean was stunning like this. “More?” Sam teased huskily, “You want my whole hand?”

 

Eyes going wide at the words, Dean lifted his head off the pillow and whimpered, hips lifting again into Sam’s fingers. Sam’s mouth curled in a half smile and he thrust his fingers deep, giving them a sharp twist. As Dean’s cry echoed in the room, Sam conceded, “Maybe not today.” He pressed his fingers lightly over Dean’s prostate and watched as his brother jerked and moaned below him. “Today I’m going to give you exactly what you asked for. I’m going to fill you up more than you ever have been before and fuck you open on two cocks. You ready sweetheart? Can’t wait to be filled, to have your hole stretched and split open so wide.” Sam was growling by the time the last words left his lips.

 

Dean whined at Sam’s words and the pressure on his prostate. “M’ ready. God, fuck. Sammy, please, I’m ready.”

 

Sam inhaled deeply and pulled his fingers slowly from Dean’s hole. He reached for the tube of lube and added one more liberal squirt to Dean’s hole, pressing it inside with one finger. “Turn over,” he whispered, patting Dean’s backside.

 

Dean’s movements were jerky in his eagerness. He settled onto his hands and knees and angled his ass up for Sam’s view. Behind him, Sam soothed a hand over Dean’s lower back and then picked up the cleaned toy from beside him, lubing it with his eyes still fixed on Dean’s ass. He couldn’t help thinking how lucky he was to have a lover who was so adventurous and so willing to trust him.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Sammy,” Dean groaned, wiggling his ass at Sam behind him.

 

Sam chuckled. “I got it. You’re ready.” Still laughing softly, he positioned the toy at Dean’s hole, smiling when he heard Dean’s gasp. Slowly, Sam pressed forward, easing the length inside inch by inch. Dean’s head dropped forward at the sensation, the muscles in his shoulders rippling as he fought to breathe and relax.

 

Putting a steadying hand on Dean’s back, Sam continued to press the toy inside. “Almost there, Dean.”

 

“Fuck,” Dean mumbled.   There wasn’t much left, but a toy was far different from the real thing and even though Dean was used to taking Sam’s cock, Sam knew his brother was feeling this a little differently. Dean groaned as Sam continued the slow insertion, crying a small exclamation when the last bit slid inside and the balls rested flush with his ass.

 

Leaning back, Sam admired the view for a long minute, Dean’s hole stretched around the flesh-colored length, his crease wet and shiny with lube. When Dean groaned Sam’s name, Sam shook himself out of his daze and pumped the toy a few times, a slow easy slide in and out.

 

“Feels good,” Dean admitted, shifting his knees further apart and lifting his ass into Sam’s motions, his spine dipping beautifully.

 

“Good,” Sam murmured, “You look so good like this.” He pulled the toy out halfway. If he was going to fit his cock in there, he was going to have to make sure there was room. Keeping the toy only partially inside, Sam brought his other hand up and pressed one finger to the swollen flesh of Dean’s rim. He rubbed gently over the skin there and having gathered some lube, pushed inside.

 

Dean gasped and stilled. Sam curled his finger around inside before adding another, stretching the muscle and easing the way for Sam’s cock alongside the toy.

 

“Sam. Sammy, so full.”

 

“Yeah you are,” Sam answered, mesmerized by the sight of Dean stretched around the fat girth of the dildo and two of his fingers. He slipped another inside, loving the sound of Dean’s groans.

 

Sam scissored his fingers and tugged lightly at Dean’s rim, intent on stretching him and making enough space for Sam to safely fit. Dean gasped and writhed against Sam’s motions, his hole split wide and twitching uncontrollably. Sam bit back a groan and spread his fingers again, loving the sight and feel of Dean’s swollen red hole clenching tight and begging for more.

 

“Sammy, please.” Dean panted and pushed his hips back against Sam. “Give me your cock.”

 

“Just a sec,” Sam told him, pulling his fingers free. He took a moment to awkwardly squeeze more lube over his fingers, his other hand still holding the dildo in place. Fingers slick, he jacked himself with long quick strokes, pre-come dripping from his slit, balls swollen. This had been Dean’s fantasy, but god Sam could see the appeal, was now just as desperate for it as his brother.

 

Forcing himself to release the hold on his cock, Sam bit his lip and inhaled deeply. With the toy still situated with half its length inside Dean, Sam kneed closer to his brother and placed a settling hand on his back, his bobbing cock nudging the back of Dean’s thigh. Dean’s skin was raised with goose bumps, his body flushed with need and Sam couldn’t help the flash of desire that swept through him.

 

Shushing the eager whine Dean let out at feeling Sam so close, Sam gripped his cock just beneath the head and lined himself up with Dean’s hole, pre-come smearing shiny wet over the furled muscle. Dean gasped and pushed his hips back.

 

As Sam stared at the place he was supposed to enter, he second-guessed what they were doing. What the hell were they thinking trying to put two cocks inside one hole? Just because porn stars managed it, didn’t make it plausible for normal people.

 

“Dean,” he said tentatively, “I don’t know if –”

 

“Don't you dare,” Dean interrupted, voice rasping and tight with need, ass wriggling in front of Sam, “Don’t you fucking dare back out on me. I want this.”

 

Sam clenched his jaw and stared down at Dean’s hole again where it was stretched around the dildo. With a shake of his head and a thick swallow, Sam nodded. “Okay. All right, Dean. You ready?”

 

“Yeah. Fuck. Come on, Sammy.”

 

Sam closed his eyes and breathed deeply, opening them only when he felt steady. Peering down again at Dean’s hole, Sam placed his thumb against the muscle, the pad sweeping over where skin met silicone. One more sweep and Sam pressed down, pulling at Dean’s hole as he lined his cock up once again.

 

“Oh god,” Dean gasped, head dropping between his shoulders.

 

Sam smiled, and still pulling at Dean’s hole with his thumb, pushed his hips forward, lining up and sliding inside extremely slow.

 

Dean seemed to freeze on the spot, his body motionless, even his breathing stopped. Sam kept the steady pace, his eyes rolling a little bit at the incredible pressure. Only partway in, Dead suddenly came alive again, his entire body shuddering as Sam continued to push inside.

 

When Sam was as deep as he could go, he stopped and just breathed, easing his hand up to grip Dean’s hip, the other still holding the toy in place. One more steadying breath and Sam moved the toy, starting to ease it further in alongside his cock.

 

Dean grunted and shoved his hips back, both of them tensing and going still at how unbelievably tight Dean was. “Fuck, Dean.” Dean panted back and remained frozen. “S’ okay. Just breathe. You all right?”

 

Nodding, Dean finally managed to breathe again, filling his lungs enough to answer, “Yeah, m’ good.”

 

“Okay. God, you’re tight, Dean.” Dean grinned over his shoulder before dropping his head back down. “Okay.” Sam pressed his lips together, wetting them. “I want you to grab the balls of the dildo between your legs. You’re going to have to move it yourself for this to work right.”

 

Dean nodded and reached back, balancing awkwardly on one hand as he took hold of the toy’s base. “This ain’t gonna work, Sam.” With an urge from Sam to drop down, Dean eased his remaining hand out from holding him up and settled onto the fronts of his shoulders, his cheek flat on the bed. With his hips still high in the air and his hands free, Dean was able to keep his balance and keep a solid hold on the toy.

 

“That’s it, Dean. Go ahead and give it a try.” Keeping still, Sam let Dean test his limit for now, eyes fluttering at the pressure and slide of the silicone dick gliding in and out of Dean’s hole alongside his own.

 

“M’ so full,” Dean murmured, pushing the toy inside until its balls rested solidly against Sam’s, both lengths filling him completely. Sam watched from his position as the dildo slid slowly out at Dean’s control, his brother’s hole stretching to accommodate the shape of both of them together. Sam was desperate to move, but forced himself to hold back, to let Dean set the pace.

 

About halfway out, Dean stopped and pressed it back in, a choked cry escaping his throat at how incredible it felt. Sam was sure the toy had hit Dean’s prostate, the width of both cocks making it impossible to avoid.

 

On the next slide out, Dean begged Sam to move. “Move, Sammy, fuck – fuck me.”

 

Sam swallowed thickly and obliged, drawing his hips slowly back before driving back inside in one smooth thrust. The hand holding the dildo froze as Dean wailed, his hips jerking back against Sam’s.

 

The heat and pressure was indescribable. Sam couldn’t believe how amazing Dean was to go through with this. Smoothing a hand over Dean’s back, he shushed his brother. “Shh, Dean. So beautiful. Doing so well for me. Go ahead and move the toy. Fuck yourself, baby.”

 

Eager to comply, Dean pulled his hand back with the toy until only the mushroomed tip was inside, Sam pulling himself out as well. At Sam’s nudge, Dean plunged it back inside, Sam following a second later. Again, the toy retreated and plunged deep, Sam a half pace behind so as one withdrew the other was already making its descent.

 

Holding Dean’s hips in place, Sam dipped his own for better leverage as he surged forward, his balls slapping Dean’s skin. For a few minutes, Dean was able to keep up, his arm whipping the toy in and out, but after a short time, he couldn’t maintain the pace and slowed into shorter motions.

 

As Sam drove his hips forward, fucked him hard and deep, Dean settled for holding the toy partially inside himself, jerking it in small motions to keep himself full and driving it into his prostate every few thrusts. He lifted his free hand to jack his cock, his eyes closing at how intense the pleasure was becoming.

 

 

Sam groaned, overcome again at how tight Dean was. With the toy remaining so deep inside, every thrust filled Dean beyond belief and created unimaginable pressure on Sam’s cock.

 

“Fuck, Dean.” He panted, words escaping around each thrust. “You’re. Amazing. Baby. So. Tight. So. Good. For. Me.”

 

Sam’s hips were like a jackhammer, powerful and striking. Dean whined, digging his face into the mattress and pressing his ass backward, his hand still jerking his dick. “Feels good,” he whimpered, “You’re so fucking big inside me, so deep. Oh fuck – fucking, yes!” Dean sobbed on the last word, his ass more full and stretched than he’d ever imagined, his prostate getting hammered on every one of Sam’s thrusts.

 

As Sam continued to pound inside his brother, he could tell that Dean’s orgasm was approaching. His hole was clenching and throbbing around him and based on the sounds Dean was making, Sam could garner that he was nailing Dean’s prostate on just about every thrust. Sam too was getting close, heat building in his stomach.

 

“M’ close, Sammy,” Dean moaned, both hands losing their rhythm and fighting to keep the motions going.

 

“Yeah, Dean. Come for me.” Sam could feel himself getting that much closer to the edge and wanted Dean to come before him. As Sam drove his hips inside with even more focus, Dean cried out, hole clenching impossibly tight around both cocks inside him, his release spurting sticky streams over the sheets and his fist, eyes rolling back in his head.

 

Sam fucked Dean through it, knowing how much Dean loved the sensitivity of being fucked through to the end, every drop milked from him. Just as suddenly as Dean had tensed, his body went limp in Sam’s hold, only Sam’s hands keeping his hips in the air.

 

Too close to the edge to stop, Sam continued fucking into his brother, his balls drawing up, and the dildo starting to slip free. Finally, when Sam didn’t think he could take anymore, he came, cock emptying into Dean, his whole body shuddering at the overload of sensations.

 

Slumped over Dean’s back, Sam pushed himself up and pulled out slowly, guiding the toy out the last few inches. Casting it to the side, Sam licked over his bottom lip, admiring Dean’s sloppy hole. He’d never seen his brother’s ass more perfect in his life. It was gaping wide open, clenching and winking at him in a desperate bid to be filled again, Sam’s come spilling from him creamy and wet.

 

As Sam released his tight grip on Dean’s hips, his brother collapsed onto the bed, his ass still slightly raised, legs askew. Sam shot a look up at his brother’s head and then maneuvered until he could see his brother’s face. “Dean, you okay?”

 

Crouched next to his brother, Sam smoothed the sweat-damp hair back from his forehead. Dean’s face was relaxed, chest rising and falling in even breaths. Sam chuckled, easing Dean into a more comfortable position.

 

Letting Dean rest for a moment, Sam went to retrieve a wet cloth, wiping himself down before returning to do the same for his brother. The damp cloth was discarded to the corner and Sam lay down next to Dean, curling himself around his brother’s frame. Running a hand over his back, Sam hummed in satisfaction and kissed Dean’s forehead.

 

It took a few minutes, but finally Dean’s green eyes blinked sleepily open, a small smile curling the corners of his lips. “Hey,” he husked, his voice quiet in the still room.

 

“Hey,” Sam murmured back, leaning in for a gentle kiss. Dean met him happily, his mouth soft and pliant beneath Sam’s. Pulling away to watch Dean’s face, Sam asked, “Was it everything you wanted?”

 

Red rushed to Dean’s cheeks and he tucked his face back into the mattress. His wild, slightly damp hair and rosy cheeks only made Sam want him again, but he resisted, knowing how sore Dean probably was at the moment. “Dean,” he prompted, running his fingers through the hair at Dean’s temples, rearranging some of the wayward spikes.

 

“Yeah,” Dean admitted in a whisper, turning his face enough so Sam could see one eye and the shy curl of his lips.

 

Sam smiled, leaning in for another kiss. “I’m glad,” he whispered into Dean’s lips. “You were incredible.” Dean’s cheeks bloomed a brighter red, but rather than say anything he strained forward to seal their lips together.

 

 


End file.
